


Nasty

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassination, Criminal Yuri Plisetsky, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Yuri Plisetsky, Detective Victor Nikiforov, Español | Spanish, Hotel Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Nasty men, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex in a Car, Sexual Confusion, Strangers to Lovers, Transvestite
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: La obsesión del detective Victor Nikiforov por resolver un caso de homicidios relacionados entre sí, lo puede llevar a ser la siguiente víctima. Él está buscando a una atractiva rubia, quien sería la asesina en serie. Él no imagina que está buscando mal.[AU] Victor Nikiforov detective/Yuri Plisetsky criminal.---Obs.: Diría que es el típico y recontra leído cliché del trap asesino pero aquí la excepción es el oscuro e inquietante trasfondo que lleva a Yuri a tomar la decisión de travestirse.





	1. Engaño

**Las Vegas - NV, USA. Verano de 1977.**

Había sido un completo descuido de su parte y ese error estaba a punto de costarle la vida. Si sus superiores llegaran a enterarse sobre los pormenores del patético e improvisado procedimiento que montó para dar con esa criminal y atraparla, lo despedirían sin contemplaciones en medio de insoportables burlas.

Pero ahora el atrapado era él y no podía sino maldecir a su libido por haberlo puesto en esa situación; si terminaba con un balazo en la cabeza probablemente lo iba a tener bien merecido, lo reconocía. Aunque en ese momento más que llenarse de pánico, no dejaba de imaginar cómo serían los titulares de los periódicos al día siguiente, todos hablando sobre el hallazgo del cadáver de un detective maniatado a la cama de un motel de cuarta categoría, casi desnudo y con los sesos desparramados.

Tragó saliva y observó desafiante a su victimaria. Esa hermosa mujer que lo aprisionaba con su cuerpo, sentada a horcajadas sobre él al tiempo que lo apuntaba con una pistola en la frente, con el dedo posicionado en el gatillo y totalmente dispuesta a dispararle.

Victor Nikiforov -un detective de ascendencia rusa- había descubierto a la responsable de todos esos homicidios y ahora él sería el próximo en su frondosa lista. Esa bella señorita era la rubia a la que anduvo buscando incansablemente durante semanas, la misma que los testigos describieron y de la que no tenía más que un retrato hablado.

Efectivamente se trataba de una meretriz que iba de condado en condado, buscando trabajo temporal en los burdeles de cada lugar y de los cuales desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno en lapsos muy cortos.

—¡Vamos, dispara de una vez! -la retó de una manera por demás irresponsable, una mujer enojada y armada podía ser el doble de peligrosa de lo usual; sin embargo, a él todo le resultaba excitante de cierta manera, se sentía envuelto en un juego sadomasoquista donde ella era su dominante-

—Los policías me repugnan tanto -murmuró la rubia mientras conducía una de sus manos hacia el miembro del hombre para comenzar a masturbarlo deliberadamente, sin dejar de apuntarlo a la cabeza mientras lo observaba con esos inquietantes ojos verdes que transmitían una mezcla de odio conjugado con lascivia- En cuanto te vengas, recibirás el disparo. ¿Cuánto crees que podrás aguantar de este modo?

—Ahhhh... -gimió el hombre ante los eróticos estímulos, sabía que ella hablaba en serio y que le daría la muerte en cuanto su orgasmo llegara, fue que la desesperación comenzó a invadirlo a partir de ese momento y lamentó haberle hecho esa afrenta- Mis colegas saben que estoy aquí...ngh...van a atraparte aún si me matas...aaaahhhh...

—¿En verdad? -sonrió y aceleró sus movimientos manuales- ¡Vamos, córrete ya, imbécil!

El hombre de cabellos plateados se removía bajo el cuerpo contrario, respirando agitado y gimiendo como desesperado. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba maldiciendo sus impulsos sexuales y sus ganas de eyacular...pero en medio de su éxtasis no se daba cuenta que esa fémina lo examinaba con cautela y se deleitaba con cada uno de sus impúdicos gestos. 

El detective ignoraba por completo el hecho de haber encendido el deseo ajeno y no imaginaba que en sus pensamientos, ella estaba ponderando lo guapo que le parecía, al punto de lamentar tener que deshacerse de él sin poder divertirse antes al menos un poco. Tenía que matarlo y escapar de allí de inmediato.

Nikiforov se dio por vencido cuando sintió que su cuerpo lo había traicionado por completo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y lanzó un potente gemido mientras empezaba a liberarse de forma abundante, manchando la mano ajena que todavía seguía moviéndose en torno a su pene. Solo estaba esperando escuchar el disparo que antecedería a su fin. Sin embargo, conforme los segundos trascurrían y él iba recuperando el aliento, nada pasaba.

Cuando notó que su miembro fue liberado del agarre ajeno, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verla observando su propia mano cubierta de semen mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa que lo puso ciertamente nervioso. No sabía qué esperar hasta que sorpresivamente, ella bajó el arma y salió de la cama.

La vio acomodándose ese vestido rojo que ni siquiera se había quitado y luego colocándose los zapatos con notable prisa. El albino podía salir de su asombro ante esas repentinas acciones, tampoco consiguió modular palabra alguna...simplemente la observaba mientras ella iba de un lado otro en la pequeña habitación, recogiendo todo lo que podía llevarse.

Cuando la vio apoderándose de su billetera y las llaves de su vehículo, se alarmó y comenzó a gritar.

—¡Hey! Deja eso ahí, maldita ladrona -vociferó- ¡Ni creas que vas a escapar!

—Ya lo estoy haciendo.

—¡No te atrevas a dejarme así, ramera!

—¡Y tú no me hagas cambiar de opinión, hijo de perra! -volvió a apuntarlo con el arma pero esta vez a cierta distancia-

El detective optó por cerrar la boca. Ya se había librado de momento de morir a manos de esa prostituta demente que por alguna razón le perdonó la vida pero no volvería a tener tanta suerte.

—Te dejaré con vida esta vez -sonrió de lado- No acostumbro a hacer esto pero me quiero dar un pequeño gusto.

—Estás loca.

—Vamos a ver cuánto tardas en encontrarme de nuevo, Victor Nikiforov -se acercó rápidamente a él y besó sus labios con suavidad y tras eso, se retiró de la habitación dejándolo a su suerte-

Al rato, el hombre aún que permanecía con las manos amarradas a la cabecera de esa cama, pudo escuchar el sonido de su auto siendo puesto en marcha y posteriormente alejándose de allí.

—¡Me engañó! -bufó molesto- ¡Me engañó todo el maldito tiempo! -dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras se preguntaba cómo iría a liberarse de esas ataduras- ¡No era una mujer!

Todo el escenario había cambiado por completo justo frente a sus ojos.


	2. Escape

**Phoenix - AZ, USA.**

Ya había amanecido cuando el fugitivo llegó a Phoenix, en el estado de Arizona. Se encontraba muerto de cansancio tras haber conducido desde Las Vegas por casi cinco horas, haciendo apenas unas pocas paradas en su trayecto para evitar que sus piernas se entumecieran. Afortunadamente tenía en su poder varios cientos de dólares que había robado al hombre con quien estuvo en la madrugada.

Se vio obligado a ir hasta una ciudad bastante poblada para que el detective que lo que lo andaba persiguiendo le perdiera el rastro. De no haber sido un detalle llamativo, hubiera optado por esconderse en algún pueblo que halló en el camino pero no tuvo salida, estaba maldiciendo al atractivo sujeto por sus estúpidos gustos extravagantes, ya que conduciendo un Impala convertible, modelo 67 y para colmo de color azul brillante, definitivamente no iba a poder pasar desapercibido.

Imaginaba que de seguro la policía ya estaría las pistas de ese vehículo y si no se deshacía del mismo cuanto antes, iba a tener serios problemas. Necesitaba seguir huyendo, alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que ese detective lo encontraría de nuevo y no demoraría mucho en hacerlo.

—¡Soy un completo imbécil! ¿Por qué carajos lo tuve que dejar con vida? -comenzaba a cuestionarse de repente la decisión que tomó al no asesinar al albino cuando tuvo la chance de hacerlo- El idiota de Victor Nikiforov va a encontrarme, lo sé -suspiró- Y cuando eso pase, me dará un tiro en la cabeza.

El joven rubio era consciente de que tenía que pensar y actuar más rápida y hábilmente que ese detective, que si bien la noche anterior cayó con suma facilidad en su trampa, no iba a desistir del caso que se convirtió en su todo los últimos meses.

—¿Será que en verdad cayó o solo me hizo creer eso? -volvía a preguntarse- Él se dio cuenta de todo desde el comienzo y aún así no parecía molesto ni asqueado cuando lo tocaba.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, quería dejar de darle vueltas a ese tema en particular y también olvidarse del hecho de que le había encantado ese hombre y que no hacía más pensar en las hermosas expresiones eróticas cuando lo estimulaba con su mano. Se excitaba de nuevo tan solo de recordar los tórridos besos que compartieron mientras iban camino al motel.

—¡Qué asco! -exclamó- ¿Pero cómo es posible que me haya gustado besar a un jodido policía?

El sonido de su estómago retorciéndose a causa del hambre interrumpió su iracundo monólogo, no había comido nada desde la tarde anterior y si se debilitaba o se descompensaba por ahí, estaría corriendo un grave peligro. Esa combinación extrema de hambre y cansancio nunca era buena.

Parqueó el vehículo y descendió con cautela, observando hacia todas partes, temiendo que la policía ya pudiera estarle pisando los talones. Entonces recordó que en ese momento no era la mujer a quien estaban buscando sino él mismo. Era Yuri Plisetsky cuando no tenía que meterse en un papel y actuar como lo hacía cada fin de semana en los burdeles, buscando potenciales víctimas, era simplemente él cuando no tenía que travestirse ni hacerse pasar por prostituta.

En ese momento era un joven de 23 años que aparentaba ser completamente normal, nadie que lo viera por ahí iría siquiera a sospechar que había asesinado a cinco hombres en cuestión de medio año y que era afanosamente buscado por la policía.

Como queriendo huir de esa fémina sin nombre a la que solía caracterizar, ahora vestía un pantalón de varias tallas más que la suya y una camiseta holgada, recogía su sedosa cabellera rubia y la ocultaba con la ayuda de una gorra. Buscaba proyectar un aspecto más varonil aunque sus finas facciones y su complexión física delgada no lo ayudaban demasiado.

Se había cambiado de ropa por el camino; guardando los zapatos de tacones aguja, los sensuales vestidos, las joyas de imitación y los maquillajes en una mochila que siempre llevaba consigo y cuidaba celosamente.

Yuri llegó hasta una cafetería que se encontraba poco concurrida, ordenó un capuchino junto con un par de donas y eligió ocupar una mesa en el fondo del local. Precisaba analizar bien lo que iría a hacer pero detenerse no formaba parte de sus planes, iba a seguir deshaciéndose de cuanto desgraciado se cruzara en su camino y defendiendo a las mujeres víctimas de explotación sexual por parte de inescrupulosos proxenetas.

—Iré al estado de Florida -murmuró- En Miami estaré a salvo por un tiempo y podré visitar la tumba de mi madre.

No estaba del todo convencido de ir a aquel lugar. No quería remover los amargos y dolorosos recuerdos pero no podía correr riesgos innecesarios, más aún cuando sabía que un jodido detective estaba intentando cazarlo.

—Quizás pueda encontrar a alguien que me eche una mano para regresar a Rusia y buscar a mi abuelo. ¡Maldita la hora en que mi madre y yo vinimos a parar a este país!

Yuri no sabía si su abuelo seguía siquiera con vida pero no había día que no pensara en él y lo echara de menos. Pero era ya muy tarde para los lamentos, su madre estaba muerta y él no era más que un inmigrante ilegal en un país sumamente riguroso en esas cuestiones. Varios años atrás, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, decidió ir a pedir ayuda en la embajada de su país para poder regresar pero entonces había encontrado al asesino de su madre y decidió cobrar venganza.

—¡Viejo desgraciado! -gruñó- Espero te estés pudriendo en el infierno.

Uno de los mayores errores de su madre fue haberse metido con un viejo adinerado, un tipo que estaba casado y tenía varios hijos en su haber. Ese hombre la había deslumbrado con dinero y joyas hasta que ella se le convirtió en un problema cuando su esposa descubrió esa aventura extra-matrimonial.

Antes de que la situación se saliera de control, ese maldito hombre llamado Yakov Feltsman envió a su amante y al hijo de ésta a los Estados Unidos -supuestamente de vacaciones- para así ocultar la evidencia de su fechoría y evitar un escándalo en su familia.

Una vez que madre e hijo llegaron a ese país, fueron recibidos por una mujer italiana llamada Sara Crispino, quien se presentó como amiga de Yakov Feltsman y los llevó a un alojarse a un hotel en la ciudad de Jacksonville, en el estado de Florida.

Pocas semanas después, todo aquel montaje cayó. Sara Crispino era la dueña de un burdel junto con su hermano Michele y bajo amenazas, obligaron a la mujer oriunda de Rusia a "trabajar" en su establecimiento.

—¡Infelices! -Yuri volvió en sí, experimentando una enorme rabia hacia ese par del que juró vengarse algún día y posiblemente había llegado el momento- Si Victor me atrapa, es posible que me mate o que me refunda en una cárcel. Si eso llegara a ocurrir no podré cobrarles a esos dos todo lo que me deben.

\---

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de ahí, después de haber pasado la vergüenza de su vida tras ser descubierto en una situación verdaderamente embarazosa, los superiores del detective Nikiforov ya estaban al tanto de los incidentes ocurridos en el motel con la prostituta que el hombre contrató.

Ya todos ellos e incluso varios de sus colegas, sabían los detalles del caso y también que la mujer en cuestión se fugó con su dinero y su coche. Para entonces la policía del estado de Nevada fue alertada y ya estaban intentando rastrear el vehículo con el dato de la matrícula.

Sin embargo, al burlado detective le estaba costando responder a las preguntas de su colega Leo de la Iglesia, quien fue en su auxilio. Se lo llevó a desayunar y comenzó a interrogarlo sobre lo acontecido mientras lo veía de forma acusadora y le exigía una explicación por haber sido hallado en semejantes condiciones, desnudo y amarrado a la cama de un motel de mala muerte.

El albino no podía sentirse más avergonzado, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo semejante. Ahora tanto sus jefes como su compañero pensaban que había descuidado su trabajo por ir a meterse a un burdel y a buscar compañía de mujeres de la noche.

—Todo se trata de un mal entendido, Leo.

—Sí, claro, como digas.

—¡Es verdad! La mujer que estuvo conmigo anoche es la asesina que buscaba y casi me mata también.

—No lo entiendo, Victor. Si se trata de la misma mujer y supo que la descubriste ¿Por qué te dejó vivo?

—No lo sé. Solo me dejó allí y me desafió a que la encuentre de nuevo -rememoró- Juro que lo haré, voy a dar con su paradero así sea lo último que haga.

—Si se llevo tu auto, ya estará muy lejos de aquí. ¡Por tu estúpida calentura nos volvimos a quedar sin nada!

—Lo sé, fue un descuido de mi parte -suspiró- Me dejé llevar por sus encantos, no creí que pudiera conmigo pero me confié más de lo que debía.

—Espero que al menos haya tenido un buen servicio.

—Sí, ni hablar.

Por su parte, Victor no se atrevía a contarle toda la verdad a su compañero. Le resultaba vergonzoso tener que admitir que no había tenido sexo con esa mujer, que en realidad no era una mujer sino un hombre que vestía como una y que no había hecho más que pensar en él desde entonces.

—Bueno, termina de desayunar que tenemos que idear algo para atrapar a esa ramera -inquirió Leo, quien podía notar algo extraño a su colega- 

Efectivamente se demoraba más de la cuenta en acabar su desayuno pues no se animaba a ponerse de pie, estaba cubriendo su bragueta con el mantel de la mesa para ocultar su inoportuna erección. ¿Por qué se excitaba tanto apenas de pensar en ese chico y en lo que le había hecho cuando estuvieron juntos?

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal en ocultar información sobre el caso pero deseaba llegar personalmente al fondo de ese asunto y descubrir por qué un chico como ese se vestía de mujer para prostituirse y mataba a sus clientes de turno. Victor ciertamente había comenzado a obsesionarse.

—Te doy tiempo para que escapes todo lo que puedas pero eso sí, no lograrás esconderte de mí. Te encontraré tarde o temprano, chiquillo bonito -dijo el albino para sí mismo y sonrió- Y cuando eso pase, vamos a saldar cuentas.


	3. Víctimas

Los detectives Victor Nikiforov y Leo de la Iglesia tomaron la carretera rumbo a la ciudad Phoenix, estado de Arizona, ni bien recibieron el reporte de que el vehículo que le fuera robado al albino fue encontrado totalmente incinerado en una zona despoblada.

Sin embargo, al hombre no pareció importarle demasiado ese detalle. Todo lo que quería era llegar cuanto antes a su destino para seguir dar con la persona responsable del hecho. Se encontraba bastante nervioso y ya había discutido en un par de ocasiones con su colega porque según decía, el norteamericano conducía a pasos de tortuga aún cuando llevaban una velocidad que fácilmente superaba los 100 km/h.

Nikiforov temía que su objetivo pudiera escabullirse y alejarse aún más; sabía que si eso ocurría, demoraría más en atraparlo pero desde que conoció su actual paradero, una inusitada ansiedad se apoderó de él. Realmente no quería verse envuelto en trifulcas innecesarias con su compañero, al fin de cuentas, Leo fue comisionado para brindarle apoyo con ese caso y finiquitarlo en la brevedad.

Aún así, el albino se hallaba bastante estresado y distraído pues en su mente solo tenía la viva imagen de ese chico que se convirtió en una suerte de obsesión para él. Leo se detuvo y bajó por un momento a una gasolinera para llenar el tanque de combustible antes de seguir el camino; cuando acabó con la diligencia y volvió al coche para ocupar su lugar de conductor, se espantó al ver a Victor fumando de lo más despreocupado.

—¿¡Qué demonios haces, Victor!? -exclamó totalmente alarmado- ¡Te volviste loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre fumar en este lugar?

—¿Uh? -murmuró el otro, observando su cigarrillo con indiferencia- Lo siento, no me dí cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, hombre? ¡Estás completamente ido!

Victor solo encogió los hombros y suspiró pesadamente, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones cuando ni él sabía con exactitud lo que estaba sucediendo. Su compañero puso el automóvil en marcha y volvieron a tomar la carretera para continuar el viaje.

—Comprendo que estés furioso por lo que pasó -dijo el agente estadounidense- Esa mujer está siendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ti. No le bastó con humillarte y robarte, ahora también quemó ese auto por el que trabajaste y ahorraste un año entero.

—Eso ya no importa ahora. Lo hubiera lamentado más si se trataba de un vehículo del año -respondió Nikiforov- Ya tenía 10 años de antigüedad y pensaba cambiarlo.

—¡Pero cómo dices eso! -refutó el otro- Si a mí me queman un automóvil como ese, estaría llorando como un bebé.

—¿Y de qué serviría? Ya no tiene caso -acabó de fumar y lanzó la colilla por la ventanilla-

—¡¡¡Oye, esa maldita colilla puede iniciar un incendio forestal!!! -le recriminó su compañero- ¡Deja de hacer estupideces, maldita sea!

—Leo...deja de gritar, por favor -pidió con notable fastidio- Traigo un dolor de cabeza horrible.

—¿Por qué mejor no reclinas el asiento y te duermes? Si es que permites que sigamos con vida, nos queda como dos horas y media de viaje.

—¡No quiero dormir! Solo quiero que llegar a Phoenix de una vez por todas y encontrarlo.

Leo frunció el ceñó, totalmente extrañado ante las palabras de su camarada. Lo observó de reojo por unos instantes para luego volver la vista al camino.

—¿Querrás decir "encontrarla"?

—Ehhh...sí, eso -recién allí, Nikiforov se percató de lo que había dicho- Ya me entiendes. Sin importar el sexo, un criminal siempre será un criminal.

—Bueno, ya que no quieres seguir mi sugerencia. ¿Podrías rememorarme el expediente? -preguntó Leo, intentando así que su colega se mantuviera ocupado y dejara de hacer tonterías a causa del ocio-

Victor estiró el brazo y alcanzó un folio que se encontraba en el asiento trasero, comenzó a hojearlo aunque ya se lo sabía de memoria. Lo había leído tantas veces que si se tratara de una materia en la escuela, fácilmente podría dar cátedra.

—Estamos ante un caso homicidio múltiple, perpetrados en cuatro diferentes estados. Todas las víctimas han sido hombres de entre 20 y 70 años que no poseían conexiones entre sí aunque fueron muertos en circunstancias bastante similares -explicó Nikiforov- El único punto en común que se pudo establecer fue que todos esos hombres fueron clientes ocasionales de distintos burdeles y solicitaron los servicios de una prostituta que posteriormente no volvía a los establecimientos en los que trabajaba.

—¿Se tiene algún dato sobre la posible identidad de la mujer en cuestión?

—No. Siempre daba nombres ficticios sin repetirlos pero ya se ha ganado cierta fama y se la nombra con el apodo de "Nasty".

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué acaso no tiene hábitos de higiene por eso la llaman así? -ironizó Leo- No me parece muy apropiado llamar "asquerosa" a una mujer.

—El apodo va más bien por el modo en que procede y créeme que le va muy bien. Puedo dar fe de ello pues me engañó asquerosamente.

—Y caíste como un tonto.

—Lo sé. Pero no puedo negar que me sedujo completamente -suspiró- Debo admitir que fue increíble y que lo volvería a hacer si tuviera oportunidad.

—¿Te acostarías de nuevo con ella aún sabiendo que ha asesinado a cinco tipos y que pudiste ser el sexto en su lista?

—Sí, lo haría.

—En verdad estás mal de la cabeza, Victor.

—¡Ah! Todavía no te dicho todo sobre el expediente, esos tipos que asesinó eran unos malditos desgraciados y probablemente se lo merecían.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Todos han tenido en su haber denuncias por maltratos, agresiones e incluso asesinatos a mujeres -comentó- El primero se llamaba Yakov Feltsman, era un ruso millonario que se tomaba vacaciones en los Estados Unidos con sus amantes de turno. Se lo sindica como responsable de la muerte de una prostituta también rusa, a quien él mismo trajo a este país y la abandonó a su suerte.

—¡Vaya! Tus paisanos son realmente jodidos -inquirió Leo- Por cierto, ¿cómo es que viniste a parar aquí siendo ruso?

—Soy ruso por parte de mi padre, mi madre es de Pittsburgh. ¿Qué ya se te olvidó?

—Ya me contagiaste tu mala memoria -bromeó el castaño- Bueno, cuéntame más sobre las víctimas de "Nasty".

—Volviendo al caso del tal Yakov, era un viejo de 70 años, cliente de un burdel en Miami. Fue muerto de un disparo en la cabeza y en esa misma ocasión, uno de los dueños del burdel fue agredido con un hacha, recibió un corte en la pierna que lo dejó imposibilitado.

—Esa chica es de armas tomar.

—Su siguiente víctima fue un empresario japonés de nombre Katsuki Yuuri, quien al parecer estaba de turista y aprovechó para visitar un burdel en New Orleans durante su paseo. Según lo que pudimos averiguar, el hombre fue abandonado por su esposa en 1972 luego de cuantiosas denuncias que la mujer levantó en su contra por maltrato físico.

Leo observó de reojo la página donde aparecía una fotografía de la víctima, era un sujeto de cabellos negros, anteojos, algo robusto y con expresión inocente.

—Ese gordo tenía cara de no matar una mosca.

—Sí, pero quizás se trataba un potencial psicópata. En ese mismo establecimiento, completamente ebrio golpeó a una cuantas prostitutas...hasta que al parecer se encontró con la horma de su zapato -comentó Victor- Fue degollado y luego usaron el mismo cuchillo para escribirle en el pecho "soy un cerdo".

—¡Dios! Aparentemente su homicida le tenía mucha rabia.

Victor siguió hojeando el folio hasta que llegó al inciso de la siguiente víctima.

—El próximo en su lista fue un canadiense de nombre de Jean Jacques Leroy. El sujeto estaba recién casado y pasaba su luna de miel en Houston pero al parecer tuvo un altercado con su esposa y la golpeó para luego largarse a buscar prostitutas.

—En otras palabras, un mal nacido de la peor especie -observó el conductor-

—Tuvo la mala suerte de caer también en la trampa. Este desgraciado fue envenenado, aún no se sabe qué le puso en la bebida pero sí puedo asegurarte que murió lenta y dolorosamente.

—¡Qué horrible! Ya van tres muertos, ¿quiénes fueron los otros dos?

—Un tipo llamado Otabek Altin, era un aficionado a las motocicletas y tenía una novia muy hermosa que lo acompañaba a los eventos donde se reunían los amantes de los biciclos. En una de esas ocasiones, la chica llamada Mila estaba coqueteando con otro sujeto, cosa que puso celoso a Altin y en represalia, mientras volvían, hizo que su novia cayera de la moto al realizar una maniobra imprudente.

—¡Pero eso fue criminal! -Leo quedó indignado- ¿Qué clase de enfermo misógino era el tipo? ¿Por qué no lo metieron preso?

—Porque huyó después de lo que hizo pero bien que murió en su ley. En Denver conoció a la persona equivocada, fue seducido y también cayó -Nikiforov sonrió de lado, como si le hubiera dado gusto lo que leía- Quedaron en encontrarse en un motel una noche pero ella no llegó, bueno sí lo llegó hasta ahí...pero fue únicamente para averiar los frenos de la motocicleta y largarse a esperar.

—¿A esperar?

—Sí. Estuvo esperando a que el tipo se cansara y se fuera de allí. No pasaron ni 30 minutos cuando el infeliz tomó la carretera a toda velocidad, los frenos no le respondieron, perdió el control de la motocicleta y se estrelló de frente contra un camión de gran porte.

—Ya no tengo palabras para expresar lo que me hace sentir esa mujer. ¿Y el último caso cuál fue?

—Ese fue el peor de todos -dijo Victor con una expresión bastante sombría-

\---

Tras deshacerse del automóvil que robó al detective, Yuri se había hospedado en un hotel para poder dormir un poco, ya que se sentía agotadísimo. Cuando despertó unas horas después, todavía no había ideado su plan de escape pero una cosa era cierta, no podía seguir allí por más tiempo.

Decidió salir un momento del hotel a comprar alguna cosa para comer y cuando iba camino al lobby, escuchó que otro huésped hablaba por el teléfono de la recepción y no pudo evitar prestar atención a lo que decía, por lo que tomó asiento y fingió leer una revista que estaba ahí a su alcance.

—Tendré que buscar otro alojamiento a mitad de camino -comentaba el sujeto en voz alta a su interlocutor- Hay un largo camino desde aquí hasta Montgomery. Recuerda que tengo que atravesar cuatro estados manejando y son más de 24 horas sin relevo.

Yuri entendió todo el contexto de la conversación ajena en cuestión de segundos y pensó que podía ser una excelente oportunidad para él. Sonrió con malicia, cubriendo parte su rostro detrás de la revista que sostenía y veía por encima de la misma.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Tendré cuidado -prosiguió el hombre- Te hablaré en cuanto pueda. ¡Nos vemos!

El sujeto colgó y permaneció un momento charlando con recepcionista bajo la atenta mirada del chico rubio que estaba vigilándolo a escasa distancia.

—¡Mmm...pero qué buen trasero! -murmuró Plisetsky mientras lo observaba desde atrás-

Entonces pudo notar que se trataba de alguien muy atractivo y aunque odió ese acento francés que escuchó en él, todo lo demás le resultó en verdad muy interesante. Se trataba de un hombre de alrededor de 30 años, claramente extranjero y con presencia imponente. Le resultó peculiar su cabello bicolor, medio rubio y medio castaño pero definitivamente, le quedaba muy bien.

—Bien, ya puede preparar mi cuenta -indicó el hombre al recepcionista- Iré a hacer unas compras y me retiraré en dos horas.

—Como diga, señor.

El hombre dejó la recepción para dirigirse fuera del hotel y Yuri no dudó un solo instante en ponerse de pie para ir tras él de inmediato. No pensaba desperdiciar aquella chance bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Al parecer, el otro decidió hacer sus compras en las cercanías, por lo que fue a pie. No imaginaba que iba seguido sigilosamente por el rubio, quien iba varios pasos atrás hasta que se detuvo en una tienda donde finalmente ingresó.

Yuri decidió quedarse fuera de la misma y aguardar a que el hombre saliera. Pero tras unos 20 minutos de espera, comenzaba a sentirse harto y ansioso, no hacía más que resoplar y exhalar fastidiado.

—¿Pero qué mierda para con él? ¿Acaso piensa comprar toda la maldita tienda? -se quejó para sí mismo- ¡Dios, qué salga de una vez por todas!

Y como si el mismísimo Dios hubiera escuchado sus plegarias y reclamos, lo vio luchando con la puerta de cristal para poder retirarse de allí, iba cargando cuantiosas bolsas llenas de provisiones y se le estaba dificultando la salida.

Yuri al verlo, se acercó y lo ayudó con la puerta.

—Muchas gracias -dijo el hombre y le enseñó una sonrisa que dejó al chico un tanto sonrojado-

—¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar las bolsas?

—Lo siento pero no tendré para darte una propina -se excusó el otro- Me quedé sin cambio.

—No hay problema, voy hacia allá -señaló Plisetsky-

—Está bien, te lo agradezco.

Yuri cargó un par de bolsas y ambos fueron de regreso con dirección al hotel. Cuando llegaron, el hombre indicó al joven que colocara todo en el portaequipajes de su automóvil. Fue allí que el rubio finalmente se animó a hablar de sus inteciones.

—También me estoy hospedando aquí -comentó Yuri-

—¿En verdad? Con razón tuve la impresión de que nos habíamos visto antes. De seguro nos cruzamos en algún momento.

—Sí, tal vez. Por cierto, hace rato iba saliendo y de paso escuché que estás solo y que vas partiendo rumbo a Montgomery.

—Sí, así es. Salgo como en dos horas.

—Verás, también necesito ir para allá pero me han robado casi todo mi dinero hoy en la mañana -mintió- Apenas y me quedó para pagar la cuenta del hotel pero ya no podré hospedarme otro día más. Quisiera saber si podrías llevarme al menos hasta las afueras del estado.

—De poder, podría hacerlo -respondió el otro- ¿Y cómo se supone vas a pagarme?

—Bueno, no traigo dinero pero tal vez podría...--

—¿Chupármela? ¡Acepto gustoso!

Yuri lo miró enseñándole un profundo asco y pensó desistir al notar que posiblemente ese tipo no era sino un maldito degenerado como muchos que ya había conocido antes.

—¡Vete a la mierda, hijo de perra! -hizo un ademán de voltear para meterse al hotel-

—Espera...solo era una broma -el hombre fue detrás del joven para impedir que se marchara- No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

—Olvida lo que dije, ya no quiero nada.

—¡Vamos, no te ofendas!

El rubio suspiró y volvió la vista hacia su contrario.

—Soy Christophe pero puedes decirme Chris -se presentó- Es un gusto conocerte...--

—Yuri.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Yuri -le sonrió- ¿Eres ruso, cierto?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? -preguntó con un tanto de desconfianza-

—Digamos que...conozco a los hombres de tu país -respondió enseñándole una mirada un tanto sugestiva-

—Mmm...ya veo.

—Y bien, ¿entonces vendrás conmigo, Yuri?

—Lo haré.


	4. Coincidencias

Casi cuatro horas después de haber dejado Phoenix, Yuri seguía viajando por la carretera interestatal I-10 en compañía de un atractivo suizo que apenas había conocido esa tarde en el hotel donde estuvo hospedado.

El estómago del rubio comenzaba a hacer ruidos a causa del hambre y aunque tenían suficientes provisiones para todo el camino, no se habían detenido desde que partieron a petición del más joven.

Sin embargo, la aguja del tanque de combustible indicaba que ya no quedaba mucho en reserva. Afortunadamente Chris conocía a la perfección su auto y también ese camino por el que transitaban pero Yuri no estaba muy seguro de ello ya que según le parecía, estaban en medio de la nada y no había indicios de otros vehículos ni personas por ahí cerca.

El chico estaba mirando con dudas un mapa que encontró en la guantera del coche, preocupado porque pudieran quedarse sin gasolina en cualquier momento.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que hay una gasolinera aquí cerca? -preguntó el más joven con cierto recelo-

—¡Qué sí, Yuri! No desesperes, te digo que conozco el camino y la próxima está como a 2 millas.

—¡Uh! ¿Podrías hablarme en kilómetros? Nunca entendí bien las unidades de medida que usan en este jodido país.

—Pues yo tampoco -el suizo sonrió- Pero son poco más más de 3 kilómetros.

—¿Crees que alcanzaremos?

—Sí, confía en mí.

Yuri suspiró y siguió observando el mapa, intentando ubicar el lugar en que se encontraban en ese momento. A la vez, analizaba las últimas palabras de Chris y eso de confiar en los demás era algo que definitivamente no podía. Menos confiaría en un tipo que todavía era un desconocido para él.

Para entonces, ambos estaban en una localidad llamada Chevron, situada a pocos kilómetros del estado Nuevo México. Algo que tranquilizaba al joven ruso era saber que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su anterior parada y se había librado de momento de la policía.

Por otra parte, pensaba en qué tendría que deshacerse de Christophe si las cosas se descontrolaban o si se veía descubierto por alguna razón. En su mente comenzaba a armar un plan para asesinar al suizo sin arriesgarse más de la cuenta; claro que tampoco era tan tonto como para dejar una pista que alertara a cierto detective.

Para Yuri, la parte más complicada de asesinar a alguien era lo que venía después de eso, deshacerse del cadáver de su víctima. Esa era una de las mayores desventajas de trabajar solo pero prefería mantenerse así a arriesgarse teniendo algún socio o aliado que pudiera traicionarlo después.

Sería pan comido quitar la navaja que traía oculta entre sus ropas y cortarle la yugular a su acompañante pero también pensaba en el reguero de sangre que dejaría en el coche. Eso era algo que definitivamente no le convenía, pues en algún sector de la desolada carretera podría aparecer un molesto policía a querer inspeccionarlo todo.

Yuri no quería cometer más asesinatos innecesarios, sus objetivos siempre fueron los malditos abusadores de mujeres y no cada imbécil que cruzara palabras con él o que pudiera ponerlo en aprietos.

—No eres de hablar mucho, ¿cierto? -comentó el suizo-

—Es que no tengo nada que decir -el tono apático en la voz de Yuri indicaba que realmente no tenía ganas de platicar pero el otro no cerraba la boca, en verdad le gustaba el chico que iba de copiloto-

—Quizás luego de unos tragos te animes un poco. Así son los rusos, la mayoría se ponen muy... -hizo una pausa buscando una palabra apropiada- Mmm...sí, se ponen "alegres" después de sus buenos shots de vodka.

—Los rusos de verdad bebemos directo de la botella -refutó el joven viéndolo con disgusto- Los shots son para maricas.

—¡Y tú no eres para nada marica! -ironizó el mayor-

—No creo que más que tú.

—¿Debo tomar eso como un insulto?

—Tómalo como quieras pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien hizo aquella propuesta de mierda.

—Para ser un chico tan bonito, eres bastante amargado -el suizo rodó los ojos- Aunque asumo eso también tiene que ver con tu nacionalidad, la mayoría de ustedes son así.

—¿Tienes algo en contra de los rusos, idiota? ¡Qué fijación de mierda la tuya, eh! -comenzaba a mostrarse totalmente alterado- ¡Me irritas tanto, maldita sea! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Acaso hubo algún ruso que te folló el culo y te botó como basura?

—Estás equivocado, no me botó -sonrió- ¡Mmm...tengo muy buenos recuerdos de él! Era tan guapo el maldito y además tenía un pene enorme. Un hombre como esos que no se consiguen tan fácilmente.

—¿Ves? ¡No me equivoqué! Ese tipo te folló hasta el cerebro -lo miró de lado, de modo acusador-

—Claro que yo también me lo follé unas cuantas veces.

—¡Pues bien hecho! Pero ni creas que vas a conseguir algo conmigo solo porque al parecer te recuerdo a tu ex amante.

—Pues...podrías ser mi nuevo amante -tanteó sin ninguna pena-

—Ya te lo dije antes -sonrió de lado- ¡Vete a la mierda!

\---

Contrariamente a lo que Yuri creía, los detectives que iban tras él estaban bastante bien encaminados en la búsqueda y ya se encontraban en la ciudad Phoenix. Los mismos habían movilizado a varios de sus contactos para intentar recabar informaciones en el centro de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, no consiguieron nada en concreto hasta ese momento pues nadie les supo decir algo sobre la mujer rubia del retrato hablado, ese que repartían a la hora de interrogar a las personas.

El agente Nikiforov empezaba a cuestionarse si debía decirle a su colega sobre la verdadera identidad del homicida, ya que el operativo acabaría siendo un total fracaso gracias a su irresponsabilidad. Ambos detectives estaban pegados a un teléfono público, desde el cual atendían algunas llamadas de sus colaboradores, los cuales iban pasando los datos que obtuvieron.

—¿Entonces no la vieron en ese burdel? -interrogó Leo de la Iglesia a quien le hablaba del otro lado de la línea mientras su compañero lo escuchaba atentamente y terminaba su cigarrillo- ¿También preguntaron en los hoteles? -exhaló con fuerza- ¿Será posible que a esa desgraciada se la haya tragado la tierra? ¡No puede ser que nadie la haya visto en esta maldita ciudad!

Victor se sentía apenado al ver que Leo comenzaba a impacientarse, usualmente era un tipo bastante tranquilo y metódico pero ahora había algo que no cuadraba y eso le estaba haciendo perder los estribos.

—De acuerdo. Me comunicaré más tarde -el norteamericano colgó la llamada y volvió la mirada hacia al albino- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Nadie ha visto a esa ramera! Han barrido todos los burdeles y hoteles de los alrededores y nadie sabe nada. Es como si ella nunca hubiera llegado a esta ciudad.

—¿Crees que podría estar usando alguna especie de disfraz para despistar? -interrogó Nikiforov apagaba su cigarro en el piso-

—Es muy probable aunque también empiezo a sospechar seriamente que esa mujer tendría otra identidad que desconocemos y que esa sería su verdadera identidad -afirmó Leo-

El ruso se sentía asombrado ante la capacidad de deducción de su colega, definitivamente estaba en lo correcto y decidió entonces no decir lo que sabía al respecto. Quería dejarle que se llevara los créditos en esa ocasión.

—¿Quieres decir que posiblemente estamos buscando a la persona equivocada?

—Así es. Vamos a indagar en ese hotel de ahí -señaló el edificio al otro lado de la calle- Es el único que nos queda en esta zona.

Los agentes ingresaron al hotel en cuestión, el mismo donde Yuri y Christophe se habían hospedado hasta ese día. Tras enseñar sus placas al recepcionista e identificarse apropiadamente, empezaron con una serie de preguntas.

Mostraron el retrato hablado de la mujer que buscaban y el encargado del hotel quedó viéndolo con atención por varios segundos.

—A decir verdad, su rostro me resulta algo familiar -admitió el hombre- Pero ninguna mujer con estas características se ha registrado aquí en los últimos días.

—¿Algún huésped ha llegado hasta aquí en un automóvil como este? -preguntó Leo mostrando una fotografía donde se veía un coche igual al que era propiedad de su colega-

—No pero un empleado me comentó que vio uno de estos a unas cuadras de aquí.

—¿Sabe exactamente dónde fue eso? -esta vez fue Nikiforov quien interrogaba- O mejor dicho, ¿podríamos hablar con ese empleado?

—Claro. Lo llamaré en un momento.

El hombre tomó el teléfono para hablar a otra locación del hotel y pedir que su empleado se presentara en la recepción de inmediato. En tanto, Leo se mostraba optimista al ver que finalmente podrían dar con una pista.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un joven hombre que al parecer oficiaba de personal de mantenimiento llegó con los detectives y estos preguntaron sobre el dichoso vehículo de la fotografía.

—Así es, lo vi estacionado frente a un local de comida rápida que está como a dos calles.

—¿Y por si acaso vio también al dueño de ese automóvil? -inquirió el detective estadounidense-

—Sí, era...--

—¿Esta mujer? -Leo le enseñó el retrato hablado antes que el joven pudiera decir alguna cosa-

—No, el que conducía ese coche era un hombre -respondió el muchacho y luego fijó la mirada en el retrato-

Victor sintió un extraño escalofrío al escuchar aquello y tragó saliva. Finalmente todo quedaría al descubierto pero tuvo el impulso de arrebatar el papel de las manos ajenas.

—Gracias. Si era un chico, entonces no es la persona que buscamos -se apresuró a decir recibiendo la mirada de Leo llena de reproche y desconcierto-

—Victor...pero...--

—Ya no tiene caso, es evidente que no se trata de ella -insistió el albino-

Leo frunció los labios y decidió no seguir insistiendo. No por eso la actitud de su compañero le resultaba por demás extraña pero era consciente de que podrían estar desperdiciando un tiempo muy valioso.

Los agentes dejaron el hotel y salieron a la calle pero cuando estaban frente al mismo, a Victor se le ocurrió una treta para deshacerse de Leo por un momento.

—¡Diablos! -exclamó- Quise aprovechar que estábamos en el hotel para entrar al baño pero con todo el tema se me pasó -encogió los hombros- Creo que volveré o de lo contrario no podré seguir el camino con la vejiga llena. ¿Podrías mientras ir a comprar cigarrillos por mí? Hay una tienda en la esquina.

—¡Qué remedio! -contestó Leo de mala gana- Está bien pero date prisa.

En cuanto Nikiforov se aseguró que su camarada se había alejado, ingresó de nueva cuenta al hotel caminando con prisa hacia el mostrador. El recepcionista al verlo allí otra vez puso una expresión de fastidio.

—¿Usted de nuevo?

—Déjeme ver la lista de los huéspedes que entraron y salieron entre ayer y hoy -exigió el albino-

El molesto hombre se puso a hojear el libro de registros sin dejar de mirar fijamente al detective que a su vez lo veía con una sonrisa desafiante. En cuanto el sujeto encontró lo buscaba, colocó el libro frente al otro para procediera a verificarlo.

Victor observó rápidamente la lista de nombres cuando vio algo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

—¿¡Christophe Giacometti!? -leyó en voz alta y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente ante tamaña sorpresa-

—Sí, un extranjero con pinta de marica. Estuvo hospedado aquí hasta esta tarde -comentó el recepcionista-

Nikiforov sonrió ante lo que el hombre había expresado, claro que conocía muy bien al suizo y sabía si bien tenía un porte bastante masculino, de ninguna manera era un amanerado y tampoco tenía problemas a la hora asumir abiertamente su homosexualidad.

—Ese tipo se largó en compañía de un joven que conoció aquí mismo, un tal Yuri -prosiguió el contrario- Ahí está apuntado su nombre, también era un extranjero y de seguro tan marica como él.

—Yuri Plisetsky -murmuró el albino y se fijó en los demás datos, los cuales sí recitó en voz alta- Ruso, 23 años. ¿Puede describirlo?

—Mmm...era rubio, delgado, ojos verdes, al parecer traía el cabello algo largo pero no estoy seguro pues usaba una gorra. Me pareció que tenía una actitud muy prepotente, diría que era un sujeto bastante extraño.

—¡Es él! -el detective sonrió-

—¿Cómo dice?

—¿Sabe usted para donde fueron dos? -preguntó Nikiforov-

—Según pude escuchar una conversación telefónica del tal Christophe, dijo que partiría a Montgomery.

—¿¡Montgomery!? ¿Se refiere al de Alabama o de Texas?

—Ese dato ya se lo voy a deber porque solo escuché ese nombre aunque me arriesgaría a decir que sería en Alabama pues llevaron muchas provisiones para el camino. ¿Pero dígame, qué tiene que ver todo esto con la mujer y el automóvil que andaba buscando?

Victor no escuchó más al hombre por quedar pensativo intentando hilar aquellos datos, se cruzó de brazos colocando su índice derecho sobre sus labios y volvió sus ojos al libro donde figuraba el nombre que comenzaba a resonar muy fuerte en su mente.

—Yuri... -susurró-

—¡Oiga! -la demandante voz del conserje lo quitó de su trance-

—Gracias por su tiempo -Victor abandonó rápidamente el hotel y cuando metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, notó que traía las llaves del auto de su compañero-

Una idea bastante descabellada pasó por su mente aunque de antemano sabía que podría costarle su carrera y en el peor de los casos, su vida. Además de que su colega lo mandaría al mismísimo infierno, lo buscaría para patear su trasero y finalmente le retiraría su amistad para siempre. Pero Nikiforov era así y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había nada que le hiciera desistir.

—Lo siento, Leo -el albino subió al coche de su compañero y lo puso en marcha- Esto ya tornó personal y voy a solucionarlo yo solo.

Victor pisó el acelerador y con prisa se marchó de allí por su cuenta, dejando a su colega abandonado en esa ciudad y llevándose el vehículo ajeno.

\---

En ese momento, Yuri y Chris se encontraban en la tienda de conveniencias de la gasolinera en la que se detuvieron para recargar el tanque de combustible y de paso estirar un poco las piernas. Estaban compartiendo un café mientras platicaban acerca de cómo proseguirían el viaje.

—¿Entonces está bien si conduces en el siguiente trayecto? -preguntó el suizo- Es más conveniente que yo lo haga durante la madrugada.

—Está bien -asintió el más joven terminando su café- Por mí no hay problema.

—Bien, ¿nos vamos?

—Espera. Iré al baño un momento -Yuri se puso de pie- Ya vuelvo.

En cuanto el chico se iba, el otro quedó observándolo morbosamente. En verdad le gustaba ese bonito muchacho y no pensaba dejarlo ir sin obtener de él lo que quería aunque sea una sola vez para darse el gusto. Estaba seguro de que lo haría caer esa misma noche.

El suizo bebió lo último que le quedaba de café y se dispuso a abandonar el local para regresar a su auto y esperar allí a su acompañante hasta que algo llamó su atención. El encargado de la tienda estaba viendo televisión y en ese instante pasaban las crónicas policiales.

_"La policía se encuentra buscando afanosamente a esta mujer. La misma está sindicada como autora material del brutal asesinato de unas cinco personas en distintos estados del país. Según los investigadores, esta criminal huyó de Las Vegas a Phoenix y probablemente se esté dirigiendo a otra ciudad dentro del estado de Arizona. Si usted la ha visto, repórtese de inmediato con las autoridades locales, ya que se trata de una persona altamente peligrosa."_

El relato de la periodista que hablaba por televisión iba acompañado del retrato hablado de la persona que buscaban y ni bien Chris lo vio, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pudo reconocer perfectamente esas facciones y sobre todo, esos ojos intimidantes. Se había puesto tan nervioso que el de la tienda se preocupó al verlo así.

—¿Se siente mal, señor?

—N-no -murmuró y negó con la cabeza, estaba traspirando frío-

Enseguida salió de allí para dirigirse a su automóvil, dejando al otro bastante desconcertado que al final optó por ignorarlo, creyendo que podría estar ebrio o drogado. Chris se metió al coche, tomó esa mochila que Yuri traía con él y que cuidaba como si guardara allí cosas de mucho valor.

Empezó a quitar varias ropas hasta que encontró un par de vestidos, zapatos de mujer y maquillaje. Cuando pretendía seguir husmeando, justo antes de que pudiera encontrar el arma de fuego que el rubio colocó en uno de los compartimientos interiores, sintió un objeto filoso presionando contra su cuello.

—¡Quieto, imbécil! -advirtió el joven dejando a Christophe totalmente helado, este no se percató cuando el otro se metió desde antes y estaba oculto en los asientos traseros del vehículo- Un movimiento en falso y te rebanaré la garganta.

—Tranquilo -susurró Giacometti- No hagas una tontería, Yuri.

—Arranca el auto y sal a la carretera -exigió, impacientándose al ver que el otro no reaccionaba- ¡¡¡Hazlo, maldita sea!!! -y entonces apretó un poco más la navaja produciendo un pequeño corte en la piel ajena; al suizo no le quedó más que obedecerlo, ya sabía que estaba a merced de un asesino-


	5. Aliado

Cuando se aseguró de que estaban nuevamente en un lugar inhóspito en medio de la carretera, Yuri se sintió un tanto aliviado pero su tranquilidad había sido tan efímera y acabó yéndose al demonio. Otra vez se sentía acorralado y cuando las cosas alcanzaban ese punto de inflexión, sería una cuestión de supervivencia. En otras palabras, se trataba de matar o morir.

Estaba consciente de que era un fugitivo de la ley y que en cuestión de horas, podría estar siendo cazado por la policía. Tenía un prontuario demasiado turbio y el día que tuviera la desgracia de ser atrapado por las autoridades, sería juzgado e indefectiblemente condenado a la pena capital. Eso era algo que no estaba en discusión, lo sabía de sobra. Había cometido brutales asesinatos en varios estados donde ese tipo de crímenes se castigaban también con la muerte del victimario.

—¡Mierda! Si me atrapan, estaré perdido -murmuró y acabó sonriendo con ironía ante su propia miseria-

Así como ocurrió con Chris, Yuri sabía que ser descubierto siempre fue una posibilidad que estaba allí latente, solo que no creyó que pasaría tan rápido y ni siquiera estaban a mitad de camino hacia su destino. Sumado a eso, la noche empezaría a caer muy pronto y eso implicaría un riesgo mucho mayor para él. No podía deshacerse de su acompañante, ya que al fin de cuentas era quien conocía todas esas zonas y sin dudas, lo necesitaría todavía.

Christophe fue capaz de dimensionar el inmenso riesgo que estaba corriendo, así que optó por callarse y no desafiar a su captor. Conducir por casi una hora con una navaja pegada a su yugular y con un asesino serial en el asiento trasero de su automóvil amenazando con ejecutarlo en cualquier momento, era adrenalina pura.

El suizo estuvo rogando todo ese tiempo que apareciera un móvil policial para intentar huir de alguna manera pero todo lo que tenía al frente era una carretera desolada y todavía faltaban unos 50 kilómetros para llegar al siguiente pueblo. Observó de manera disimulada a través del retrovisor y notó que el rubio estaba demasiado pensativo, incluso tenía la mirada perdida.

Aparentemente Yuri ya no estaba tan alterado como al principio, por lo que Chris pensó podría dar inicio a las negociaciones para su liberación.

—Yuri -lo llamó, captando la atención ajena y logrando que el rubio volviera a su estado de alerta- Escucha, puedes llevarte el auto, el dinero y todo lo demás pero deja que me largue en el siguiente pueblo. No voy a alertar a la policía, solo quiero que me dejes ir y...--

—¡Cállate! -lo interrumpió- ¿Me tomas por idiota o qué?

—¿Cuánto dinero quieres? -insistió- Haré lo posible por mandarlo reunir para ti. Solo dime una cifra y la pondré en tu mano, tengo ahorros y propiedades.

—¿Acaso piensas que me voy a creer ese cuento ridículo?

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! Además tengo familiares y amigos muy pudientes que pagarían un eventual rescate.

—¿Por qué mierda te tomas por secuestrado? ¡¡¡No me interesa pedir dinero por ti!!! -gritó desaforadamente- Solo quiero llegar a Montgomery y a partir de ahí, seguir mi camino yo solo. No quiero tu estúpido dinero.

Christophe suspiró resignado, las cosas no estaban saliendo para nada como las planeó en un principio.

—¿Y entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí, Yuri?

—¡Ya te lo dije! Que me lleves a aquella ciudad y luego de eso, olvides que nos hemos visto alguna vez en la vida.

—¿Qué pasaría si me rehúso?

—¡Pues vas a acabar peor que el último hombre que asesiné! -advirtió ya muy molesto, volviendo a presionar su navaja contra el cuello ajeno-

—¡Dios! -susurró Giacometti, temeroso a que lo cortara incluso de forma accidental- De acuerdo, tú ganas. Haré lo que quieras pero tienes que prometer que no vas a matarme si cumplo con mi parte.

El rubio hizo contacto visual con el suizo a través del espejo y pudo percibirlo bastante asustado. Lanzó un suspiro y decidió que respetaría su vida siempre y cuando no hiciera alguna estupidez que lo llevara a cambiar de opinión. Entonces alejó el arma blanca y pasó al asiento del acompañante, claro que aún llevaba la navaja en la mano por si al otro se le ocurría intentar tomarle el pelo.

—No hace falta que me enseñes esa cosa -remarcó Chris- Te dije que haré lo que quieras y soy un hombre de palabra. ¿Podríamos entonces volver al ambiente cordial como al principio?

—Tú no sabes cuando darte por vencido, ¿cierto?

—No comprendo -el suizo lo miró confundido-

—¿En verdad crees que conseguirás follar conmigo?

—No estaba pensando en eso.

Yuri le dedicó una mirada acusadora, consiguiendo en respuesta una sonrisa cínica del otro.

—De acuerdo, sí lo estaba pensando -admitió Chris finalmente-

—Si te portas bien conmigo, podría darte algún "agradecimiento" al final del viaje -comentó Yuri sin darse a entender si iba en broma o en serio-

—¡Vaya! Me están dando ganas de pisar el acelerador a fondo y llegar cuanto antes -respondió el otro- Pero no es muy recomendable tomar velocidades muy altas por la noche.

—Está bien, no lo hagas -frunció el ceño- No quisiera que ese imbécil me atrape convertido en cadáver, sería realmente patético. Prefiero mil veces que me atrape y me mate con sus propias manos, a ver si se atreve.

—¿De quién estás hablando?

—De un estúpido detective que me está siguiendo a sol y sombra.

\---

En ese mismo instante, el detective Leo de la Iglesia, quien había sido abandonado en Phoenix por su colega, decidió ir a un bar a beber unos tragos para intentar aplacar un poco la tremenda rabia que sentía por el accionar de Victor. Estaba debatiéndose entre acusarlo con sus superiores o bien, dejarlo hacer su entera voluntad.

—Ese estúpido bastardo está actuando de manera totalmente arbitraria e irresponsable -el norteamericano acabó su trago y dejó un billete sobre la barra para luego- Debería dejar de preocuparme y que lo maten de una maldita vez, al fin de cuentas es eso lo que está buscando.

Salió del establecimiento y caminó sin rumbo fijo. Aún no decidía lo que iría a hacer, solo sabía que Nikiforov probablemente descubrió alguna cosa que deseaba resolver por su cuenta y por esa razón, lo dejó a su suerte y sin ninguna explicación.

—Ese hijo de puta me las va a pagar -refunfuñó el detective- Ni modo, tendré que ir por él nuevamente porque estoy seguro va a meterse en un enorme problema -suspiró- Victor es un desgraciado pero lo estimo demasiado como para dejarlo morir en estas circunstancias.

Leo recordó que su compañero había regresado al último hotel donde estuvieron haciendo sus averiguaciones y para allá se dirigió, quizás el otro pudo descubrir alguna pista que lo llevaría directo a dar con el paradero de la persona que buscaba.

—No sé qué demonios está pasando pero definitivamente Victor oculta algo que tiene que ver con esa prostituta -dijo para sí mismo- Es algo que lo tiene obsesionado y no va a parar sin llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Para entonces y sin haberse detenido durante horas, el detective Nikiforov llegó a la gasolinera donde anteriormente Yuri y Chris se detuvieron. Si estaba tomando la ruta correcta como intuía, era un hecho que ese par hizo una pausa en su trayecto.

No dudó un solo instante en bajar a la tienda del lugar para hacer unas averiguaciones mientras llenaba el tanque de su vehículo. Habló con el encargado del sitio, preguntándole sobre los sujetos que estaba intentando localizar y brindándole sus descripciones y características.

El albino sonrió satisfecho al obtener respuestas favorables. El hombre le confirmó que habían estado en el lugar horas antes y cuál fue la dirección que tomaron al marcharse de allí; de inmediato, el detective reanudó su camino a toda velocidad, confiando que los alcanzaría más pronto de lo que imaginaba.

—¿Qué cara pondrás cuando te atrape, Yuri? -sonrió confiando- Voy a divertirme un poco contigo antes de mandarte a prisión. Es algo que te quedaste debiéndome la última vez.

\---

Mientras, las cosas entre Yuri y Christophe parecían tomar ribetes menos tensos. Aunque en un principio el menor se mostró reacio a hablar sobre su historial delictivo, acabó por contarle a grandes rasgos al suizo sobre lo que había hecho -en especial sobre el último tipo al que asesinó- y también sobre lo que estaba planeando hacer.

—¿Entonces no sientes peso de conciencia? -preguntó Chris, sorprendido ante la crudeza de los relatos del rubio, quien no mostraba un ápice de arrepentimiento por haber asesinado a todos aquellos hombres-

—Claro que no. ¡Todos eran basuras y merecían morir! En especial ese estúpido italiano abusivo llamado Celestino que debe se estar pudriéndose en el maldito infierno -sonrió de lado- ¿Quieres saber lo que le hice?

El suizo asintió levemente con la cabeza aunque le asustó un poco la rección del otro, esa sonrisa maliciosa le dejaba entrever de alguna una manera que había disfrutado mucho con ese crimen en particular.

—El desgraciado abusó sexualmente y golpeó como un salvaje a una mujer que lo rechazó -rememoró con asco- Entonces esa misma noche me dispuse a vengarla, lo seduje y el muy idiota cayó rápido. Me invitó a ir con él a su casa y una vez ahí, lo drogué. Realmente esperaba que muriera por una sobredosis pero no fue suficiente lo qué le puse en la bebida, solo quedó somnoliento y debilitado.

—¿Y qué hiciste finalmente? -Christophe ya no estaba muy seguro si deseaba conocer los pormenores del caso-

—Fui a la cocina, traje un cuchillo de carnicería y le corté el pene mientras le gritaba la clase de mierda que era. Agonizó bastante antes de morir desangrado y con su propia verga metida en el trasero -suspiró- Creo que fue mi acto más heroico hasta hoy.

—¿Yuri, en serio te enorgullece haber hecho algo semejante?

—Sí, se lo merecía el muy asqueroso. Ya nunca violara ni golpeará a mujeres indefensas.

—¡Qué horrible! Espero cumplas tu palabra y no hagas algo así conmigo -Chris se sentía un tanto receloso, se había dado cuenta que el rubio no inventaba ni exageraba nada-

—Si no intentas nada fuera de lugar y cumples con lo que te pido, no te pasará nada -advirtió el otro- Pero si haces alguna estupidez, lo vas a lamentar porque no tendré piedad contigo. Realmente no tengo nada que perder.

—Claro que lo tienes -refutó Giacometti- Tu vida está en riesgo y seguirías sumando delitos a tu historial.

Yuri sabía que su acompañante tenía razón y que su situación se había tornado ya insostenible a esas alturas.

—Es por eso que necesito llegar a Miami antes de que la policía me atrape, quiero dar por concluida mi venganza. Si luego me matan esos hijos de puta, no me importa -suspiró con resignación- De todos modos, no tengo a nadie en el mundo y nadie espera por mí.

—¿Venganza? ¿Todo esto se trata de una venganza? -cuestionó lleno de sorpresa- ¿Quieres decir que por eso te dedicaste a la prostitución haciéndote pasar por una mujer para matar a todos esos tipos?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre mis motivos.

—No, no tienes pero a mí me gustaría saberlos de todas maneras. En la televisión dijeron que los mataste a todos para robarles o por mera diversión.

El joven jamás había hablando con otra persona sobre sus razones y pensó que quizás ahora podía liberarse un poco de ese peso que llevaba por dentro.

—Es verdad que les robé dinero y objetos de valor pero ese no era mi objetivo y tampoco lo hice por diversión como afirman -quedó en silencio por unos instantes antes de proseguir con su relato- Lo hice porque todos fueron unos malditos desgraciados que engañaban, golpeaban y abusaban de mujeres que no podían defenderse. Exactamente como lo hicieron con mi madre.

—Espera, ¿entonces eso de vestirte de mujer y la prostitución es...--?

—Una farsa, un montaje que he venido usando exitosamente para llegar a mi objetivo. Realmente detesto ponerme esas ropas pero juego a disfrazarme y a interpretar ese papel. Hacerme pasar por ramera en un burdel ha sido la forma mas fácil de llegar a esos tipos. Lo he visto a mi madre haciéndolo tantas veces que me lo aprendí de memoria.

—¿Quieres decir que...--?

—Sí. Ella fue traída a este país por un viejo imbécil que fue su amante, quien mandó a que la prostituyeran y finalmente la mató cuando ella quiso escapar -contó con sumo pesar- Mi madre consiguió ponerme a salvo y yo juré que no descansaría hasta cobrar venganza. Mi objetivo es volver a Miami para acabar lo que empecé hace un año...claro que esa vez fallé pero eso no pasará de nuevo. Esta vez mataré a Michele Crispino y a su maldita hermana, esos imbéciles que tanto mal le hicieron a mi madre son los últimos de mi lista.

—Es muy peligroso para ti, Yuri.

—Lo sé, conozco a mis enemigos y no los subestimo para nada. Sé a quienes me enfrentare y lo más probable es que me maten pero al menos lo habré intentado.

—No puedo permitir que vayas solo y te expongas así. ¿Me dejarías acompañarte?

—¡Claro que no! No pienso involucrarte en esto además no confío en ti. Ni creas que me harás bajar la guardia con esas tonterías. No quiero que te metas en esto, solo llévame hasta donde vas y cada quien seguirá su camino.

Chris iba a insistir con esa idea de volverse una especie de aliado para Yuri en pos de su venganza pero el sonido de una sirena lo llevó a callar de golpe. Un móvil de la policía que estaba estratégicamente oculto detrás de unos frondosos arbustos al costado de la carretera comenzó a seguirlos y a hacerles juegos de luces para que se detuvieran.

—¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! ¿Y ahora qué? -Yuri no pudo evitar alterarse-

—Hasta aquí llegaste, Yuri -el suizo sonrió de lado- Esos agentes se convertirán en héroes por haber atrapado a la infame "Nasty" que tanto buscan, ¿no lo crees?

—¡¡¡Voy a matarte, hijo de perra!!! -gritó el rubio fuera de sus cabales y volvió a quitar su navaja, estaba completamente desesperado al ver que el otro acabaría traicionándolo-


	6. Reencuentro

El rostro de Christophe se desfiguró al ver que el otro pretendía atacarlo con la navaja y antes que se pudiera lanzar a apuñalarlo, hizo una rápida y brusca maniobra con el vehículo logrando que Yuri fuera para atrás e impactara contra la puerta, golpeándose un poco la espalda y perdiendo el equilibrio. Cosa que fue aprovechada por el suizo para darle un manotazo, consiguiendo que soltara el arma blanca y la misma terminara bajo los asientos.

—¡¡¡Imbécil!!! -gritó Yuri y con total desesperación comenzó a buscarla, pero Chris lo detuvo tomándolo del cabello con fuerza mientras seguía acelerando al verse perseguido por la patrulla policial-

—Detenga la marcha de inmediato o nos veremos obligados a disparar -la primera advertencia vino a través de un megáfono y el suizo pudo ver claramente que el policía conductor los estaba apuntando con una pistola desde su posición-

—¡Maldita sea! -gruñó, en tanto el rubio forcejeaba y le propinaba golpes como podía a la altura del estómago- ¡Deja de hacer eso que nos vamos a estrellar!

—¡Suéltame, infeliz! -replicó el otro- Puedes darte por muerto de todos modos.

—Carajo, Yuri, era una broma. ¡No te voy a entregar! -lo soltó finalmente tras darse cuenta que el otro solo quiso fastidiarlo y mofarse un poco- Aunque de todos modos ya estamos jodidos -añadió el ruso-

—¡Eres un estúpido, Chris! -volvió a quejarse- ¿Ya ves lo que provocaste?

—Es la última advertencia, deténgase de inmediato o dispararemos -repitió la voz del oficial que iba en su persecución-

—Parece que no nos queda de otra -admitió el suizo con un tono de resignación; sabía que estaban perdidos por haber hecho caso omiso a la primera voz de alto y que todo se pondría peor cuando se dieran cuenta que su acompañante no tenía sus documentos personales en orden y más aún cuando descubrieran que estaba siendo buscado por la justicia- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te estás desnudando? -preguntó sorprendido al ver al rubio quitándose la ropa con mucha prisa-

—Como eres un completo idiota, tendré que solucionarlo a mi manera -comentó- Ahora detén el maldito auto más para allá y no te atrevas a pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Pero...pero...-- -Christophe no entendía nada y no podía siquiera reaccionar, solo vio que Yuri acabó de colocarse aquel vestido rojo bastante corto que guardaba celosamente entre sus pertenencias, se soltó el cabello y luego lanzó el resto de las cosas que tenía allí al asiento trasero; de inmediato se encargó de desabrocharle el cinturón al suizo que lo miraba atónito- Bájate un poco el pantalón.

—¿Para qué? -cuestionó Giacometti, aún sin comprender a qué iba todo aquello-

—¡Haz lo que te digo o serás el segundo de mi lista al que le haya cortado el pene! -exigió el más joven, en tanto el mayor detuvo el vehículo a un lado de la carretera para luego obedecer la petición ajena de bajar su prenda de vestir-

—Luces como toda una dama pero tienes los modales y el vocabulario de un camionero -protestó el suizo y exhaló con fuerza-

—¡¡¡Cierra la puta boca que ahí viene ese policía de mierda!!! -ambos pudieron visualizar a través de los espejos que el oficial que conducía el auto se acercaba a ellos con pistola en mano-

Christophe tragó saliva y empezó a sentirse nervioso. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que Yuri tenía en mente pero definitivamente no debía ser nada bueno ni legal; se cuestionó a sí mismo acerca de haberse ofrecido como un aliado para Plisetsky pero en vista a la situación, ahora ya no estaba seguro si había sido una idea acertada. No pudo evitar sentirse un completo cobarde en ese momento.

—Buenas tardes -saludó el policía- Al parecer llevan mucha prisa. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Disculpe, oficial -pronunció Chris sin atreverse a ver al agente directamente a la cara- Es que...--

—Lo sentimos, en verdad -habló Yuri, quien ahora fingía perfectamente ser una mujer, interrumpiendo así a su acompañante, que claramente no sabía ni qué iría a decir para excusar sus múltiples faltas; el policía se asomó un poco para ver a quien ahora le daba las explicaciones- De hecho sí, llevamos algo de prisa y no nos dimos cuenta del exceso de velocidad. ¿Es por eso que nos está deteniendo, no?

—Está en lo cierto, bella dama -afirmó el tipo con una sonrisa al ver a Yuri- ¿Pero por qué la prisa? ¿No estaban intentando huir, verdad? -cuestionó recostándose contra la puerta del conductor y observándolos con cautela-

—¡Para nada! ¿Cómo cree? -sonrió- Verá, nos acabamos de casar. Mi esposo y yo nos dirigimos a Deming, queremos llegar allí antes que caiga la noche y se nos haga más tarde.

—¡Vaya! ¿Así qué están en plena luna de miel? -dijo el hombre con cierto morbo al ver la mano de la supuesta mujer sospechosamente sobre el muslo de Christophe , quien traía el pantalón desprendido y ligeramente bajo-

—Así es -respondieron al unísono-

—¡Ya los descubrí, par de pillos! -exclamó con una molesta voz acusadora como quien halla alguna cosa in fraganti- ¡Oye amigo! No es buena idea que tu mujer te esté dando mamadas mientras conduces -inquirió el oficial viendo al suizo con fijeza- Comprendo que estén recién casados y los rebase la calentura pero estamos sobre una carretera internacional y lo que están haciendo constituye un delito penado en este estado.

Yuri se asomó un poco más hacia la ventanilla donde estaba el policía, quedando a gatas sobre Chris, quien sonrió al verle esas lindas piernas y el vestido levantándose sugestivamente hasta exponer un poco sus nalgas. En tanto, el rubio intentaba llegar a un acuerdo con el patético agente a quien estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—¿Nos perdonaría en esta ocasión? -preguntó Yuri con una voz ciertamente sensual y empezó a jugar con la corbata del policía- No volveremos a incurrir en ese tipo de faltas.

—Lo siento, señora -respondió el otro, sonriéndole coquetamente- Debo cumplir con mi deber y ponerles la multa correspondiente. Por favor, desciendan y denme sus documentos personales y también los del vehículo.

—Oiga, oficial -lo llamó seductoramente- ¿No podríamos arreglarlo de otra manera? No traemos mucho dinero pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo más...conveniente y placentero.

El hombre entendió perfectamente a lo que la bonita rubia que veía estaba proponiéndole. Sonrió y le acarició una mejilla para luego pasarle el pulgar por el labio inferior. Plisetsky no pudo sino sentir una completa repugnancia al ser tocado por ese viejo obeso que lo veía con una expresión perversa y como si no tuviera suficiente en ese momento, el descarado de Chris no tuvo mejor idea que manosearle las piernas y las nalgas, aprovechando la posición tan sugerente en la que se hallaba.

—¿Al señor no le molestará prestarme unos minutos a su flamante esposa? -cuestionó el policía-

—No, para nada -replicó Giacometti sin dejar lo que hacía, apretando las nalgas de Yuri con total atrevimiento- Soy muy complaciente con ella y además, también quiero que nos perdone la multa.

—¿Podría venir hacia el otro lado? -pidió Yuri- Así tenemos un poco más de privacidad, no sea que pase algún otro vehículo y los ocupantes nos vean en algo comprometedor.

—Tiene razón, me pasaré al otro lado.

El policía se dirigió para el lugar del copiloto pasando por delante del auto. En tanto, Yuri se apartó de Chris con prisa dedicándole una mirada llena de rabia y reproche, absteniéndose de golpearlo o escupirle en la cara, ya que cualquier cosa fuera de lugar que hiciera, podría levantar sospechas con el oficial quien seguía con el arma en mano.

—Me las vas a pagar, desgraciado -susurró Plisetsky ante la desafiante mirada del suizo y se compuso para también salir del auto; le daba mucho asco tener que actuar de ese modo pero era necesario para salvar su pellejo en ese momento crucial- Oiga, tengo una mejor idea ¿no está acompañado de alguien en el vehículo policial? -descendió el auto y abrazó al agente por el cuello-

—Para nada -respondió el otro- Hoy me toca patrullar solo. Pero ya sé a qué se refiere ¿Se sentirá más cómoda si vamos para allá? -le habló al oído e intentó besarle el cuello a lo que Yuri respondió apartándose hábilmente-

—Claro, sería mucho mejor -sonrió- Pero espere...no haga eso aún, me apena un poco que mi esposo me vea con otro hombre. Vamos a su vehículo y me tendrá a su entera disposición -guiñó un ojo y tomó la mano ajena para conducirlo al interior del móvil-

Christophe se sentía por demás nervioso y ansioso mientras observaba con atención a través del retrovisor lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pudo ver al joven ruso llevando de la mano al oficial hasta que se metieron juntos al automóvil y cerraron las puertas.

—¿¡En serio Yuri va a tener sexo o algo con ese viejo de mierda!? -se preguntó casi indignado y los minutos comenzaron a volverse eternos a partir de ese momento para él-

Cuando la impaciencia y la incertidumbre se apoderaron de Giacometti, decidió bajarse e ir a verificar lo que estaba pasando. No toleraba la idea de que Yuri estuviera manteniendo relaciones sexuales con ese horrible tipo que se decía agente de la ley y no era más que un asqueroso corrupto; de hecho, unos celos inusitados se apoderaron de él. Pero ni bien dio unos pasos hacia el coche policial, se espantó al escuchar cuantiosos disparos provenientes del interior del mismo. Fueron al menos seis, uno tras otro sin cesar.

—¡¡¡Yuri!!! -gritó desesperado, pensando que algo terrible pudo haberle al joven y corrió hacia el otro vehículo-

Faltándole escasos metros para llegar hasta ahí, la puerta del lado del acompañante se abrió y el rubio descendió del coche para encaminarse rápidamente hacia el suizo con actitud amenazante mientras lo apuntaba con una pistola. Eso hizo que Giacometti detuviera sus pasos, al ver al otro acercándose a él con una expresión que dejaba ver cuan enojado estaba.

El joven apretó el gatillo con rabia y sin dudar un instante, abrió fuego a medida que continuaba acercándose a su contrario. Efectuó cinco tiros contra la humanidad de Chris hasta que llegó con él y sonrió al verlo totalmente pálido y con la cabeza sangrante.

—¡Estás demente! -murmuró, aún sin salir de su asombro al ver que no fue alcanzado directamente por las balas, excepto por una que rozó de refilón su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, produciéndole una herida considerable-

—Lo sé -respondió Plisetsky y esta vez, fue él quien sonrió con total cinismo- Te dije que me las ibas a pagar, ¿cierto? Sé honrar mi palabra y la próxima vez ya no dispararé a lo tonto. Larguémonos de aquí.

—¿Qué pasó con el policía? -preguntó el suizo-

—A él si le dieron todas las balas. ¡¡¡Vámonos ya!!! -repitió a punto de alterarse nuevamente, por lo que el otro decidió hacerle caso-

\---

Yuri tomó el volante y se puso a conducir mientras Chris intentaba hacer algo para detener la hemorragia que al parecer, había sido algo más significativa de lo que ambos creyeron en un principio. Presionaba un paño contra la herida en su cabeza.

—¡Mierda! Vamos a tener que detenernos en la siguiente ciudad -afirmó el ruso al ver que el otro estaba realmente en problemas-

—¿Estás loco? -protestó el mayor- Encontrarán el cadáver del policía y van a cercar todas las salidas del maldito estado.

—¡¡¡Pues no pienso esperar a que te desangres aquí y seguir mi camino con otro cadáver a cuestas!!! -refutó Plisetsky bastante molesto- Necesitas una sutura cuanto antes.

—No hallaremos a ningún médico o puesto de atención en las cercanías. Habrá que ir hasta Las Cruces y eso está como a 60 millas.

—¡Qué me hables en kilómetros, maldita sea!

—Va...está como a una hora y media de aquí -rectificó el otro ya completamente fastidiado con la postura insoportable de Yuri-

—¿Ves? ¡No llegarás vivo en ese tiempo! Nos quedaremos en el primer motel que hallemos y te haré la jodida satura yo mismo.

—¿¡Qué!? -Christophe lo miró totalmente espantado- ¿Pero acaso perdiste la razón? Dudo que sepas de esas cosas.

—¡¡¡Aceptas de buena gana lo que te digo o aquí mismo te bajo a patadas para que mueras a tu suerte de una vez por todas!!! -Yuri estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir con esa amenaza pues su paciencia estaba finalmente agotada al recibir aquellas negativas que consideraba más que nada una actitud caprichosa por parte de su acompañante-

—Bien, tú ganas -el suizo se cruzó de brazos y exhaló pesadamente- Ya me quedó claro que estar cerca de ti es lo mismo que tentar a la muerte y al parecer ya solo tengo que esperar mi hora.

—Me alegra que por fin lo hayas comprendido -replicó Yuri en un lúgubre plan de broma-

Lo que parecía un trayecto interminable, acabó cuando por fin llegaron a la dichosa ciudad de Deming, al sur del estado de Nuevo México. La suerte finalmente les sonreía un poco al par de fugitivos que se vieron en la necesidad de parar y verificar la situación de Christophe. Pudieron hallar un motel medianamente decente, en el que se refugiaron y no levantaron mayores sospechas.

Se acomodaron en la habitación y Yuri se dio cuenta que la herida en la cabeza del suizo lucía bastante mal, era una especie de laceración y a la par, el otro comenzaba a experimentar dolores bastante fuertes.

—Dime que traes un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el auto -Yuri lo observó con cierta preocupación en lo que Chris permanecía sentado en la cama intentando mantener la calma-

—Sí, es cuestión de que lo busques entre todas las cosas -replicó el otro- Por cierto, te ves realmente bien con ese vestido -sonrió de lado- Quedé en verdad sorprendido con tu actuación, hasta yo me hubiera tragado en cuento de que eras una chica -fue que Plisetsky cayó en la cuenta de que seguía vistiendo ese atuendo que tanto detestaba y no se lo había podido cambiar a consecuencia de la precipitada huida que emprendieron-

—¡Cállate, idiota! Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubieras tenido la estúpida idea de manosearme como si fueras uno de los asquerosos a los que me dí el gusto de eliminar. ¡En verdad me dieron ganas de acabar contigo también!

—Ven aquí -pidió el suizo y le enseñó su regazo, invitándolo casi gentilmente a sentarse allí- Vamos, consiénteme un poco. Me lo merezco, ¿no? Casi me vuelas la cabeza y aún así sigues siendo grosero conmigo.

Yuri suspiró y sintió algo de lástima por el otro. Sabía que el suizo realmente no era como los demás tipos con los que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse antes, por lo que decidió darle ese pequeño gusto. Se sentó en las piernas ajenas y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor.

—Me intrigas tanto, Yuri -murmuró viéndolo fijamente rodéandolo por la cintura y apoyando su mentón en el hombro del rubio-

—¿Por qué? Ya aprendiste sobre mí con creces y tiempo récord.

—Solo me has hablado de tu venganza y de tus víctimas -replicó Christophe- En realidad no sé nada de ti y es lo que más me gustaría.

—Sabes lo que tienes que saber -contestó- Soy un asesino y fugitivo de la justicia de los Estados Unidos, uno de los más buscados de los últimos tiempos. No es algo de lo que mi madre se hubiera sentido orgullosa.

—¿Tienes pareja? -preguntó Giacometti de repente, insistiendo en querer conocer los pormenores de su vida personal-

—No. ¿Cómo crees que podría tener una pareja con esta vida asquerosa que llevo?

—¿Pero sí hay alguien que te saca el sueño, verdad?

Yuri permaneció callado, solo encogió los hombros y se puso a pensar por un instante en lo que Chris le decía, negó suavemente con la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

—¿Estoy en lo cierto? -Chris no pensaba darse por vencido hasta obtener la información que precisaba, era esa probablemente su única oportunidad-

—Sí -confirmó el ruso- Hay un hombre que no me deja dormir desde hace varios días.

—¿Se trata del tipo del que me dijiste estás huyendo? ¿Extrañas mucho a ese sujeto?

—¿Extrañarlo? Ja...más bien me arrepiento de no haberlo matado -Yuri parecía guardarle cierto rencor a esa persona-

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? No dudaste en matar al policía hace rato y según me dijiste, tampoco tuviste piedad de los otros infelices.

—Chris...deja de hacer preguntas que podrías ser el siguiente. Ya lo comprobaste por ti mismo -el joven quería dar por acabada esa conversación-

—No sé por qué pero creo que tampoco tienes intenciones de matarme a mí -el suizo le sonrió- ¿No matas a los hombres que te gustan, es eso?

—No dudaré en matarte si intentas burlarte de mí. Si quieres hacer algo como tenderme una trampa, abusar de mí o entregarme a la policía, te sugiero que lo pienses dos veces.

—No lo haré, pierde cuidado -Giacometti depositó un beso en el hombro ajeno- Si te soy sincero, lo que más quisiera es una noche contigo antes de que llegue la hora de despedirnos.

—Lo pensaré -se acercó al rostro ajeno- Admito que me gustas lo suficiente como para follar contigo pero no confío en ti del todo.

—Estoy de tu lado, Yuri -hizo una breve pausa mientras se perdía observando los bellos ojos esmeralda del ruso, como queriendo descifrar los misterios que estos albergaban- ¿Puedo besarte sin que intentes asesinarme?

—¿Por qué mejor no corres el riesgo y lo intentas? -contestó desafiante- Totalmente bajo tu responsabilidad, si es que te atreves.

Esa respuesta fue el detonante para que Giacometti efectivamente decidiera correr ese riesgo y sin mayores protocolos, tomó delicadamente al otro por la barbilla y se acercó a besarlo sin importarle demasiado que se encontrara herido y con dolores, mucho menos que pudiera recibir de nueva cuenta algún balazo o que acabara degollado.

Si alguna de esas cosas sucediera, al menos tenía la certeza de que moriría parcialmente feliz por haber tenido la oportunidad de probar los labios de ese chico que le estaba gustando muchísimo más de lo que supuso al comienzo, por más de que le resultara una locura hacerlo luego de haber sido casi asesinado por él.

Poseyó la boca del joven ruso con total alevosía, enredando su lengua con la ajena en un beso apasionado y profundo que comenzó a disfrutar en cuanto se vio increíblemente correspondido. Todo lo que resonaba en la habitación eran los leves jadeos y chasquidos que producían al besarse sin darse tregua.

Christophe no pudo mantener la cordura y empezó a excitarse muy rápidamente, la tentación por tocar el menudo cuerpo del rubio lo superó completamente y una de sus manos se dirigió hasta la intimidad ajena, buscando casi desesperadamente acariciarlo y llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

En cuanto Plisetsky notó las intenciones del suizo, se apartó de él quebrando el beso y empujándolo con fuerza para ponerse de pie cuanto antes y salir de su alcance.

—Iré a buscar el botiquín -dijo un tanto avergonzado tomando las llaves del auto y salió de la habitación con prisa; sentía que se le había ido el aire aunque se sentía bastante orgulloso por no haber cedido ante la inmensa tensión sexual que se generó entre él y el atractivo suizo que al parecer seguía empeñado en seducirlo-

El rubio caminó hacia el estacionamiento y cuando llegó al coche de Chris, abrió el portabultos para disponerse a buscar el dichoso botiquín de primeros auxilios entre el montón de cosas que habían allí.

—Debo admitir que el bastardo besa muy bien -dijo en voz alta- Pero no voy a acostarme con él así como así.

—¿Con él no pero conmigo sí, verdad?

—Mierda -murmuró al escuchar esa voz detrás de él, esa maldita voz que era capaz de producirle sensaciones inexplicables, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y cuando pretendía girar para verlo, sintió un arma presionando su cabeza hacia atrás-

—Te encontré, Yuri -la inconfundible y petulante voz triunfadora de Victor Nikiforov pronunciando su nombre con total certeza lo dejó completamente descolocado-

—¡Maldita sea! -gruñó-

—Ahora sé un buen chico y levanta las manos sin oponer resistencia ni intentar nada porque no dudaré en gatillar -advirtió el hombre y el otro sabía perfectamente que estaba hablando en serio, pues a pesar de su serenidad y seguridad, podía percibir una inmensa sed de venganza-

Yuri tragó saliva y obedeció muy a pesar suyo. Estaba consciente de que solo muerto saldría de esa calamitosa situación, Victor finalmente lo había atrapado.


	7. Perdición

No había manera de que pudiera salvarse de esa; no traía armas con él en ese momento, las había dejado todas en la habitación ya que ni remotamente imaginó que en ese corto lapso las iría a necesitar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un gran temor, de esos tan intensos que provocan escalofríos. Y no era para menos cuando sabía que lo estaban apuntando con una pistola desde atrás.

Las manos del rubio se suspendían abiertas en el aire, tal y como su contrario le había ordenado. En cuestión de una milésima de segundo, se recordó aún ataviado con ese vestido rojo que tan bien le sentaba y pensó entonces que quizás podía hacer un último intento para revertirlo todo a su favor.

Yuri era muy diestro actuando e interpretando aquel papel que le salía a la perfección cuando se lo proponía; solo que ahora se encontraba bastante nervioso y la voz no le ayudaba en momentos así, no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado como para modular y suavizar su tono, de modo a sonar como lo haría una mujer. Si hablaba en ese momento, se delataría enseguida.

Entonces optó por hablar por lo bajo, casi susurrando como si en verdad se tratara de una fémina muy asustada y superada por semejante situación. Haciéndose el tonto, fingió no saber absolutamente nada de lo que el otro había hablado.

—Llévese todo lo que desee -habló por fin esperando que el otro se confundiera y bajara la guardia- ¡Se lo doy todo pero no dispare, por favor!

Quedó maldiciendo para sus adentros, había sonado muy ronco y masculino a su parecer. El otro en cambio no emitió respuesta alguna, fueron apenas unos pocos segundos de absoluto silencio pero al rubio le dio la impresión de que se hacían eternos y eso lo comenzaba a desesperar aunque al mismo tiempo, estaba consciente de que no debía perder la compostura si quería salir bien librado. Nikiforov frunció el ceño al sentirse fugazmente confuso tras percibir que el cuerpo ajeno temblaba como si en verdad estuviera en pánico. Permaneció quieto pero sin dejar de apuntar a la cabeza contraria, lo analizaba con atención.

—¡Ahí están las llaves! -Yuri no pudo soportarlo más y ensayó otro nuevo discurso de persuasión para ver si tenía éxito por fin- Tómelas y llévese el coche pero no me haga nada. ¡Déjeme ir! No tengo mucho dinero pero...--

—¡Ya deja de hacerte el idiota conmigo! -lo interrumpió el albino con voz molesta- ¿Crees que puedes volver a engañarme, Yuri Plisetsky? ¿O acaso prefieres que te diga "Nasty"?

—Mierda... -susurró al darse cuenta que ya no tenía caso continuar con ese patético juego de hacerse pasar por esa mujer que no era-

Yuri no pudo siquiera responder, se lamentaba el hecho de haber sido tan estúpido al subestimar a ese detective y ahora por nada del mundo quería exponerle su estado de conmoción. Victor Nikiforov estaba allí otra vez para mandar a la mierda todos sus planes.

—Y bien, ¿cómo quieres que me refiera a ti por fin? Sabías que nos volveríamos a ver, ¿cierto? -la voz del albino sonaba alegre dando la impresión de que se encontraba contento por ese reencuentro- Pero a juzgar por tu reacción, no imaginabas que nuestro encuentro se daría tan pronto.

—¡Ah! -exclamó Yuri al sentir una de las manos ajenas palpando parte de su cuerpo de un modo que consideró rudo y atrevido, lo que empezó siendo una inspección para cerciorarse que no trajera armas, acabó convirtiéndose un descarado manoseo cuando sintió esa mano posarse sobre su trasero para acabar apretándole uno de sus glúteos-

—No fue tan difícil hallarte, ¿sabes? Creí que me harías las cosas más complicadas -esbozó una sonrisa ladina- Dejaste pistas por todo el camino. ¿Tanto así deseabas que te encuentre? -esta vez, la mano que antes lo acariciaba con osadía, ahora se asían a su cabellera con fuerza pues el detective le jalaba del cabello hacia atrás y lo apuntaba hacia un lado de la cabeza con el arma de fuego-

Plisetsky estaba siendo abordado con una actitud amenazante y avasalladora que por algún motivo le resultaba demasiado excitante. No era que le gustara que lo trataran con rudeza, era algo que odiaba en realidad pero no se trataba de la situación en sí sino de ese maldito hombre que lo atraía sexualmente; le costaba decir alguna cosa porque acabaría delatándose.

—Lamento decirte que hasta aquí llegaste -Nikiforov presionó su cuerpo contra el del joven por detrás, inmovilizando sus brazos mientras seguía amenazándolo con el arma de fuego- No sabes las ganas que tengo de vaciarte el cartucho entero en la maldita cabeza.

Yuri se limitó a sonreír aún ante tal amenaza. La voz y cercanía del detective lo inquietaban al punto de sentir su piel erizándose y ese inoportuno bulto formándose en la bragueta ajena que se fregaba contra sus nalgas.

—¿Qué pasa? -cuestionó Victor- ¿Por qué no gritas por auxilio o tratas de defenderte si sabes que acabaré contigo?

—Quizás porque ya me resigné y ahora solo quiero llegar a un acuerdo conveniente contigo -finalmente habló con total normalidad, sin preocuparse más por disfrazar su voz, ya no tenía caso que hiciera eso-

—¿Entonces estás proponiendo que firmemos un tratado de paz? -bromeó el policía-

—¡Imbécil! ¿Por qué no me follas de una maldita vez y te quitas las ganas antes de matarme? Es eso lo que estás buscando, ¿no?

—Sí, pero creo que debería pensarlo un poco mejor -apartó un poco el cabello ajeno para besarle el cuello con suavidad- Puede que me termine gustando y luego me arrepienta de haberte matado.

—Hagas lo que hagas, te arrepentirás más de lo que crees -aseveró Plisetsky con absoluta seguridad-

—Lo sé -confirmó el mayor- Es por eso que lo estoy dudando.

—Pues yo no lo estoy -contestó el rubio con una sonrisa, logrando desencadenar exactamente aquello que traía en mente-

\---

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Christophe se había tendido en la cama aguardando a que Yuri regresara con el botiquín de primeros auxilios para tratar esa horrible herida que traía en la cabeza. El suizo estaba bastante cansado y mareado, al parecer también comenzaba a tener fiebre.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto, Yuri? -se preguntó- Olvidé decirle que el botiquín está debajo del asiento del conductor -suspiró- ¡Dios! Me estoy sintiendo pésimo -temía que fuera a desmayarse al sentir que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse de manera involuntaria-

En cambio, en el estacionamiento el panorama era completamente diferente. Yuri olvidó a lo que había ido y en lugar de eso, se metió al coche en compañía de Victor, ocupando los asientos traseros mientras daban rienda suelta a sus deseos más lascivos y apasionados. Se traían tantas ganas que no se preocuparon ya por ocultar nada. ¿Qué demonios importaba si estaban en bandos diferentes? Decidieron darse unos minutos de tregua para aplacar y satisfacer aquellas necesidades carnales entre tórridos besos y atrevidas caricias.

Los botones de la camisa del detective volaron cuando el rubio no quiso esperar más y rompió la prenda; las manos ajenas no habían olvidado el privilegiado cuerpo del mayor y deseaban pasear de nuevo por aquel abdomen marcado. Fue exactamente lo que hizo, a la par que su lengua se juntaba con la del albino en un excitante beso, tan húmedo y libidinoso que no hacía más que despertar sus erecciones.

Victor levantó el vestido de Yuri, separándole las piernas y acariciando sus muslos en el proceso. De inmediato, una de las manos del policía se coló en la ropa interior de su contrario, pudiendo descubrir aquel miembro tan endurecido y ansioso, el cual se puso a masturbar sin perder tiempo.

Los gemidos del más joven se ahogaban en la boca del albino al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se movían en torno a la mano que estimulaba su falo cada vez con más prisa. Pero Yuri no quiso permanecer del todo quieto y con destreza se encargó de desprender el cinturón para conducir su mano dentro del pantalón ajeno y hacer exactamente lo mismo que el detective hacía con él.

Nikiforov terminó por deshacerse de la ropa interior del otro, que ya le estaba estorbando y también se encargó de bajarse un poco más el pantalón, liberando por completo su erección. Estaban en un lugar ciertamente incómodo por la falta de espacio pero se las ingeniaron como pudieron para seguir. Nadie decía una sola palabra, todo lo que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas. A todo eso, se le sumaba el calor que hacía en el automóvil cerrado, estaban prácticamente bañados en sudor pero no por eso pensaban detenerse.

Victor estaba tendido sobre el asiento trasero y Yuri se hallaba entre sus piernas, con el rostro cerca de su intimidad. El detective todavía sostenía la pistola con firmeza, no pensaba bajar la guardia ni dudaría en usarla si el otro intentaba alguna treta para escapar de allí. Pero era obvio que al rubio no le interesaba huir en ese momento ya que estaba más entretenido con lo que sucedía.

El chico no podía sino maldecir una vez más por ser tan débil ante ese hombre. ¿Por qué ese jodido y atractivo policía tenía que gustar al punto de que lo hacía comportarse realmente como una sucia ramera? Volvía a arrepentirse de no haberlo matado antes y ahora estaba ahí en medio de sus piernas, relamiéndose los labios, hambriento por devorarle el pene hasta saciarse de él. ¡Lo odiaba tanto!

—¡Vamos! -lo alentó Nikiforov sosteniendo su miembro y acercándolo a la boca del rubio- ¿Qué esperas?

—¿No tienes miedo de que te la arranque a mordidas? -refutó el chico pasando la punta de su lengua por el glande, logrando arrancar unos jadeos al mayor-

—¡Ngh! Me gustas tanto que encantado correré ese riesgo -contestó con una sonrisa-

Las palabras del albino lo hicieron estremecer a Yuri, se sintió contento al saber que el hombre también gustaba de él. Entonces no lo dudó más y prosiguió, disfrutó de la sensación que le provocaba la punta de ese falo tocando sus labios, era suave y cálido, agradable a su gusto. Se lo metió lentamente a la boca, saboreando cada centímetro hasta dejarlo cubierto con su saliva.

Cuando se lo sacó de la boca, el rubio notó que no pudo tomarlo entero, era quizás demasiado grande para caber por completo en su cavidad bucal sin que le destrozara la garganta.

—¡Mierda! -exclamó por lo bajo mientras se empezaba a estimular, masturbándose con una de sus manos mientras volvía a succionar el pene del albino, quien se desgastaba en gemidos al sentirse en el cálido interior de la boca del chico-

—¡¡¡Ahhh...ahhh...ngh!!! -una sonrisa cargada de burla se dibujó en los labios del detective, quien parecía no tener noción del peligro al desafiar al temperamental joven que se había convertido en su amante- ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer, gatito? No eres tan bueno como creía.

Claro que era bueno y Victor lo estaba aprovechando al máximo pero ya se había percatado acerca de lo susceptible que ese lindo chico podía ser en todo sentido y lo mucho que odiaba ser retado. El albino quería divertirse un poco más y sacarle todo el provecho posible a ese clandestino y fugaz encuentro que estaba manteniendo con el nefasto criminal que por fin había atrapado. No consideraba que estuviera mal revolcarse un rato con él antes de entregarlo a las autoridades.

—¿Eso crees, anciano? ¡Vamos a una habitación y haré que te tragues tus putas palabras!

Apenas un par de minutos después, Nikiforov aceptando gustoso esa suerte de desafío, se dirigió junto con el más joven a una de las habitaciones libres de ese motel y lo empujó sobre la cama, aprisionándole con el peso de su cuerpo mientras lo besaba impetuosamente. En verdad estaba encendido y no solo su actitud avasalladora lo dejaba en evidencia, también lo hacía esa vivaz y enorme erección.

El albino se deshizo de su pantalón tan pronto como pudo y en cuanto Plisetsky tuvo la oportunidad, cambió de posición haciendo recostar al hombre en la cama y colocándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

—¿Esto te trae recuerdos, cierto? -preguntó Yuri y alevosamente frotaba su intimidad contra la de su amante, produciendo una excitante fricción que lo estaba provocando y llevándolo a su límite-

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! Quizás pero no soy tan tonto como para caer dos veces en la misma trampa -sonrió el mayor- Ya no dejaré que me amarres las manos, ahora las usaré para vengarme por lo de la última vez.

—¿Eh? -el rostro del Plisetsky se tornó confuso al ver la sádica y brillante mirada celeste acompañada de esa hermosa sonrisa que era capaz de derretirlo-

El impacto de la mano de Victor contra el trasero del chico, lo hizo sobresaltar, le había propinado una fuerte nalgada que le dejó la piel ardiendo. El hombre comenzó a carcajearse al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro del rubio y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

—¡Hijo de puta! -gritó Yuri y tomó el miembro ajeno con fuerza- Mereces que te lo corte, infeliz.

Nikiforov solo sonrió al predecir lo que se venía. Pudo notar al otro tan excitado como él y poco dispuesto a seguirle dando largas al asunto. Yuri ni siquiera se había molestado en sacarse la ropa aunque para entonces, aquel vestido lo tenía levantado hasta la cintura, exponiendo su vívida intimidad por completo.

El chico tomó el pene de su ocasional amante y empezó a penetrarse a sí mismo sin el menor pudor, importándole poco y nada la sensación inicial de dolor y la molestia. No iba a doblegarse ante ese hombre, no hasta demostrarle lo bueno que era y dejarlo plenamente convencido.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!! -gemía el rubio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras sus manos se posaban en el pecho ajeno y sus uñas se incrustaban en él, a medida que ese falo entraba en su cuerpo hasta que lo tuvo totalmente en su interior-

—Dios...ngh...mmm... -Victor no podía sino jadear extasiado al sentir su pene siendo succionado por aquella estrechez que se sentía mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado, tal y como Yuri lo vino haciendo también-

Pero ahora ninguno de los dos debía imaginar ya nada. La realidad había superado ampliamente a cualquier expectativa; ambos terminaron rompiendo sus reglas completamente a sabiendas y no les importaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Te parece que no soy lo suficientemente bueno, anciano infeliz? -gimoteó Yuri al tiempo que se movía frenéticamente sobre la virilidad del mayor, pudiendo sentir como entraba y salía de su cuerpo sin piedad y así también dejaba al albino sin aliento-

Victor estaba en la gloria, sus manos acariciaban los muslos de Yuri y disfrutaba de la hermosa vista desde abajo, deleitándose con las expresiones sensuales del rubio mientras se divertía a su entero gusto.

—¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! Eres genial, gatito -exclamó y condujo una de sus manos hasta el miembro ajeno para estimularlo-

Yuri se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y continuó moviéndose en vaivén hasta que en un momento se la dejó totalmente su interior haciendo que Victor empezara a venirse inundándole por dentro con su esencia hasta hacerlo rebosar. Ambos se deshicieron en gemidos y no pasó mucho hasta que el joven también se corrió dejando manchado el abdomen del policía.

El rubio se acercó a besar casi con desesperación a su amante mientras seguía moviéndose, como tratando de sacarle hasta la última gota. Nikiforov por su parte se sentía algo agotado pero aún así lo correspondió, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de ese momento placentero.

Los besos decrecieron en intensidad, se tornaron suaves y dulces hasta que Yuri aprovechó el leve descuido del detective para tomar la pistola que el otro dejó bajo la almohada y con ella propinarle un golpe en la cabeza. Victor lo empujó logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y echarlo de la cama hacia un lado. Se puso de pie para intentar detenerlo pero vio que el rubio había tomado de nuevo su arma y lo estaba apuntando.

—¡Un paso y eres hombre muerto! -advirtió Plisetsky gritando tan alto que Chris logró escucharlo y despertó en la habitación contigua-

—Dispara -desafío el detective- Ya conseguí lo que quería de ti. ¿Qué más da si me matas ahora?

—¡¡¡Infeliz!!! -vociferó sintiéndose horriblemente ofendido mientras se colocaba bien el vestido y sus ganas de asesinar al albino iban en aumento- Eres una basura, al igual que todos.

Aquel había sido el detonante. Yuri sentía que no podía aborrecerlo más y todo porque le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que no deseaba. No le quedó de otra, sabía que si no se deshacía de ese hombre en ese momento, acabaría convirtiéndose en su perdición y entonces sin reparos presionó el gatillo.


	8. Altercados

Yuri cerró los ojos con fuerza, como no queriendo ver de frente aquel fatídico momento en el que la bala que salía disparada y alcanzaba el cuerpo del detective Nikiforov, ese hombre a quien por fin decidió matar sin más contemplaciones. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando nada había ocurrido, no se escuchó disparo alguno y con eso vio obligado a observar lo que sucedía. Quedó confundido pero volvió a gatillar con rabia, lo hizo una y otra vez, obteniendo exactamente el mismo resultado. La maldita pistola estaba descargada y en medio de todos aquellos desmanes, no se percató de ese detalle.

—¡Mierda! -exclamó poniéndose completamente pálido en cuanto vio al otro acercársele con prisa-

No pasó mucho para que sintiera un puñetazo impactando contra su rostro. Eso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y chocara contra la puerta de la habitación, soltando así la pistola que tenía en la mano. Pudo sentir cómo la sangre escurría por su nariz hasta que empezó a saborearla al no tener ya tiempo de limpiársela. Victor ya no pensaba seguir jugando con él y estaba dispuesto a darle una lección, moliéndole a golpes para después llevárselo detenido.

—¡¡¡Anciano hijo de perra!!! -gritó enfadado y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre el otro, imponiéndole el escaso peso de su delgado cuerpo pero así y todo, logró hacer trastabillar a su contrario; al caer al suelo Nikiforov volvió a lastimarse aún cuando seguía algo abombado a causa del golpe anterior que recibió en la cabeza con su propia arma de fuego-

Yuri comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro pero Victor consiguió defenderse antes de intentar quitárselo de encima.

—¡Me das tanto asco, infeliz! -gruñó el rubio que jadeaba agitado y continuó lanzando golpes de puño por más que ya se estaba cansando bastante-

Al verlo así, Victor solo pudo reír burlonamente mientras trataba de repeler al otro antes que volverlo a atacar. El albino podía percibir toda la ira ajena en cada uno de aquellos golpes, en verdad ese chico tenía ganas de destruirlo, incluso podía decir que su más grande deseo en aquel instante era acabar con su vida.

—Pues no parecías pensar eso cuando te follaba -replicó el detective-

—¡Ni siquiera me gustó! -espetó desafiante, mintiendo con tal descaro que hasta que podría incluso resultar vulgar- Te juro fue el peor polvo de mi vida.

Nikiforov dejó de reír al escucharlo, su orgullo fue hecho añicos en segundos y ahora era el rubio quien sonreía al verlo de esa manera. Ese criminal lo había dejado completamente fastidiado con esos comentarios y ahora sí no tendría consideraciones, quería golpearlo hasta romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo y así descargar toda su rabia con él por humillarlo una vez más. Solo que su plan tuvo un inesperado revés.

Plisetsky se encontraba aprisionando el cuerpo del policía utilizando el suyo mientras éste intentaba ahorcarlo con ambas manos, haciendo presión en el cuello ajeno con intenciones de quitárselo de encima de una vez y castigarlo.

—¡Argh, déjame! -expresó el chico sujetando las muñecas ajenas para liberarse-

De repente, la puerta de esa habitación fue abierta de una patada y ambos voltearon a ver de inmediato en medio de un inocultable asombro. Era Christophe, quien luego de escuchar los gritos de Yuri, hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para reponerse e ir a socorrerlo.

El suizo traía consigo una pistola con la que apuntaba directamente hacia los otros que estaban forcejeando aún en el piso.

—¡Suéltalo! -exigió Giacometti hasta que cundo el mayor de los rusos lo vio allí, dejó de presionar el cuello de su agresor-

—¿Chris? -preguntó con dudas-

—¿Victor? -replicó el otro al darse cuenta de quién se trataba-

—¡¡¡Dispárale!!! -el gritó de Plisetsky sacó del trance a su rescatista y se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo para luego propinar una certera patada al rostro del detective y otra más a los genitales descubiertos del mismo-

El albino comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo mientras Yuri continuaba gritándole a su acompañante que abriera fuego contra el policía, a quien seguía dando puntapiés con toda su rabia a cuestas.

—¡¡¡Dispara, imbécil!!! ¡¡¡Mátalo, maldita sea!!! -vociferó el más joven- ¿Qué carajos estás esperando?

—¡Vámonos de aquí ya mismo, Yuri! -exigió el de cabello bicolor- ¡Los huéspedes han llamado a la policía!

—¡Mierda! -gritó el aludido y se dispuso a recoger de inmediato el pantalón y los zapatos del detective, como también el arma que anteriormente se le había caído de las manos-

—¡¡¡No!!! Otra vez, no -refunfuñó Victor al ver que se estaba repitiendo casi la misma escena de la vez anterior, cuando Yuri salió huyendo con sus cosas dejándolo en el motel cuando estuvieron en Las Vegas- ¡Maldición!

Chris y Yuri abandonaron esa habitación y el rubio al notar que varios huéspedes alertados por todo el escándalo, salieron a observar lo que estaba pasando, entonces arrebató la pistola al suizo y comenzó a amenazar a todos para que entraran a los dormitorios.

—¿¡Qué mierda quieren ver!? -los apuntó casi uno por uno- ¡¡¡Métanse a sus putas habitaciones y sigan follando o van a morir todos como sigan de curiosos!!!

Claro que todos lo obedecieron y despavoridos regresaron a los cuartos. Al rato Yuri con notable prisa y precisión, se puso a disparar a los neumáticos de los automóviles estacionados allí, sabía que uno de ellos pertenecía a Victor pero no sabía exactamente cuál por lo que no dejó ninguno a salvo de sus balas.

—¿¡Acaso estás loco para hacer eso!? -cuestionó Giacometti-

—¡Cállate y sube al auto!

Yuri ocupó el lugar del conductor y acelerando tanto como pudo, emprendió una rauda huída en compañía de Chris, antes que la policía llegara al lugar donde se dieron todos aquellos incidentes.

—¡No debiste haber hecho eso, Yuri!

—¿Puedes cerrar la maldita boca por un momento? Lo hice para que podamos ganar tiempo y escapar. Bien dijiste que ya alertaron a la policía pero lo que no sabes es que el tipo con el que estaba peleando en la habitación, ese a quien no disparaste, es un jodido policía.

—Claro que lo sé -respondió con seguridad- 

—¡Eres un estúpido en verdad! ¡Te dije que lo mataras!

—No pude hacerlo -admitió- Me sorprendí mucho al encontrar allí a Victor Nikiforov, nunca imaginé que estuviera por este estado. El mundo es en verdad un lugar muy pequeño.

—¿Entonces no fue impresión mía y resultó que sí conocías a ese idiota?

—Sí, y lo conozco bastante bien a decir verdad. Al parecer también se sorprendió bastante al verme -suspiró- ¿Por qué estabas con él en esa habitación, Yuri? ¿Cómo es que llegaste allí si solo habías ido por el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

Yuri sintió la mirada pesada de Chris sobre él y se puso un poco incómodo; observó de reojo a su acompañante pero pronto volvió la vista hacia el camino, por alguna razón no se sintió capaz de responderle con la verdad.

—Ese estúpido anciano es el detective que me anda persiguiendo hace tiempo. No sé cómo mierda dio tan rápido con mi paradero y me tendió una emboscada. ¡Maldita sea! Estuve tan cerca de acabar con él nuevamente.

—Te acostaste con él, ¿verdad? -preguntó con tono acusador- Olvidaste lo del botiquín porque fuiste a follártelo en la otra habitación.

—¡Iba a matarlo! Fue una perfecta oportunidad que tuve para deshacerme de él y tú no le disparaste porque eres un cobarde.

—Estoy en lo cierto, ¿no? ¡Me dejaste en la jodida habitación mientras casi me desangraba para ir a revolcarte con Victor! -el suizo parecía en verdad muy enojado por primera vez- No te molestes en negarlo cuando aún hueles a él y su semen sigue escurriéndose de tu trasero.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda, hijo de perra? -gritó Plisetsky y detuvo el vehículo abruptamente solo para darle al otro un codazo en el rostro que lo hizo desmayar al instante- ¡Oh, genial! -resopló hastiado- Debería abrir la puerta y arrojarte a la carretera para que mueras, maldito gusano fastidioso.

\---

Cuando Christophe abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que ya se hizo de día pero no entendía en dónde se encontraba, ya que había quedado inconsciente durante varias horas. Miró a los lados y vio a Yuri sentado en una silla, justo al lado de la cama donde él estaba recostado y entonces notó la presencia de otros individuos en las cercanías; algunos tenían colocados vías intravenosas en los brazos por donde se les iba suero fisiológico, otros estaban vendados y entendió que se trataba de un puesto de salud.

El joven ruso estaba dormido, apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos, reposando incómodamente sobre el colchón de esa cama hospitalaria. Chris pudo notar que Yuri se había cambiado, estaba usando aquella ropa holgada que acostumbraba para que no lo pudieran reconocer.

Al parecer, el rubio tenía el sueño bastante ligero por lo que despertó al sentir que el suizo se había movido un poco. El chico traía unas ojeras impresionantes, se lo notaba agotado ya que había dormido en esas pésimas condiciones todo ese tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó, Yuri? -preguntó Giacometti aún confundido-

—Te desmayaste anoche y tuve que traerte aquí para que te atiendan adecuadamente -habló en voz baja para que otros pacientes que estaban internados en esa sala no lo pudieran escuchar- Estamos corriendo un riesgo terrible e innecesario, la policía del estado está alboratada intentando dar con nosotros -suspiró con pesadez- Bueno, conmigo en realidad. A ti no te han mencionado para nada.

—¿En qué lugar estamos ahora?

—Las Cruces.

—¿¡Qué!? -el hombre se alarmó- ¿Manejaste hasta aquí entonces?

—Sí, de lo contrario ibas a morir -respondió el otro- Confieso que tuve ganas de lanzarte a la carretera y seguir el camino sin ti pero recordé que si sigo vivo es gracias a ti, a pesar tu estupidez. Mi madre me enseñó a ser agradecido, así que aún poniendo mi vida en peligro, decidí traerte hasta aquí.

—Muchas gracias, Yuri -le sonrió y acarició una de las mejillas ajenas- Me alegra saber que también tienes buenos sentimientos.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa aunque eso apenas duró unos instantes porque de repente volvió a su expresión seria y furibunda de siempre. Estuvo pensando mucho y dándole vueltas a un tema que no salía de su cabeza, no fue capaz de seguir callando.

—¿Victor Nikiforov fue tu amante? -preguntó de repente, tomando a Chris por sorpresa- Habías hablado de que tuviste algo con un ruso muy guapo y bien dotado. ¿Era él entonces?

—Sí, era él. Por eso me quedé tan sorprendido, no lo veía desde hacía casi una década -comentó- Tengo que admitir que se ha puesto más guapo con el paso del tiempo.

—Ya veo -frunció el ceño-

—¿Es impresión mía o estás molesto por eso desde anoche?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? -encogió los hombros- No me importa en lo absoluto.

Christophe sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que el chico sí estaba molesto y que aquello en verdad le importaba más de lo que aseguraba.

—Ahora que lo pienso, fue muy gracioso que te hayas llevado su ropa. Lo dejaste prácticamente desnudo allí. ¿Cómo crees que haya salido de esa?

—No lo sé ni me interesa. ¿Podríamos dejar ya de hablar de él? Voy por un café -el rubio se puso de pie y se marchó de allí con prisa, no quería seguir hablando de Victor menos aún, luego de saber que fue el amante de Chris-

—Pero si fuiste tú quien empezó a hablar de él -murmuró Giacometti aún con una sonrisa mientras lo veía abandonar el lugar- Mmm...parece que alguien está celoso y no es capaz de admitirlo.

\---

Una vez más, Victor acabó siendo auxiliado por el personal policial que se constituyó en el lugar donde ocurrieron los incidentes en la madrugada. Le prestaron un cambio de ropa ya que las suyas fueron hurtadas y en el bolsillo de su pantalón se fueron las llaves del automóvil de su colega Leo de la Iglesia como también su billetera con sus documentos personales.

Luego de identificarse también como detective y comentar sobre la investigación que se hallaba realizando, pidió que lo dejaran dormir en la estación de policías ya que estaba agotadísimo después de todo lo que acontecido.

En horas de la mañana, despertó y lo primero que quiso saber fue si lograron localizar a los fugitivos pero solo recibió una respuesta negativa. No había rastro de ellos y se especulaba que ya lograron cruzar la frontera.

—Es probable que ese par ya se encuentre al otro lado -comentó el oficial de guardia- Será mejor que lo olvide ya, detective Nikiforov, si es verdad que se largaron hacía México, nos será prácticamente imposible localizarlos.

—No me diga lo que tengo que hacer, agente -refutó molesto- No voy a desistir hasta atraparlos y traerlos de vuelta aquí. Claro, si es cierto que cruzaron la frontera. Porque estoy sospechando que a ustedes no les interesa cooperar y los dejaron escapar.

—¿Cómo dice? ¿Está poniendo en tela de juicio el procedimiento del personal de esta estación?

—La policía de este estado tiene fama de corrupta y de no hacer bien su trabajo.

—¡No permitiré que nos injurie de ese modo! -refutó el oficial-

—¿Se lo olvida acaso que soy su superior?

—Mi superior es el jefe de polícia del estado. Además, esta no es su jurisdicción. Voy a presentar una queja formal ante los suyos por esta ofensa que nos ha hecho.

—Haga lo que le venga en gana, policía de pacotilla -Victor abandonó la estación policial bastante ofuscado por la discusión que acababa de mantener con ese agente y emprendió rumbo de regreso al motel donde había quedado el coche de su compañero, todavía tenía que solucionar el tema de los neumáticos para poder llevárselo de allí-

Para su fortuna, consiguió que le dieran un aventón hasta aquel lugar pues el mismo estaba como unos 30 minutos de donde se encontraba. Pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa al llegar y ver que allí estaba Leo y ya se había encargado de los arreglos de su coche. Victor aceleró sus pasos y se acercó a su colega todo sonriente para saludarlo.

Cuando Leo lo notó, quedó viéndolo con una expresión de total disgusto y antes que Victor pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, recibió de lleno un golpe a la altura del estómago que lo hizo caer estrepitosamente al piso.

—¿¡Por qué me golpeas!? -reclamó Nikiforov-

—¿Y todavía tienes la osadía de preguntármelo, maldito cínico? ¡¡¡Me dejaste abandonado a mi suerte y te llevaste mi auto!!! -el otro detective estaba demasiado nervioso y alterado- ¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar para poder regresar por la noche?

—Lo siento -el albino se puso de pie a duras penas y allí su colega pudo notar los cuantiosos rastros de golpe que tenía en la cara-

—Eres un completo idiota, Victor -prosiguió el norteamericano- ¡Te volvió a pasar la misma mierda y no atrapaste a esa ramera asesina! ¡¡¡Una vez más se burló de ti y escapó!!!

—¿Ah sí? Cuéntame algo que no sepa -refutó molesto-

—Te he reportado con los jefes. Así que tienes que regresar cuanto antes y presentarte a la oficina. ¡Estás a un paso de ser dado de baja por tus estupideces!

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Leo!

—Estoy hablando muy en serio. Es más, me mandaron a buscarte con esta orden -le extendió un papel doblado que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón- Tienes que venir conmigo o me veré en la penosa necesidad de arrestarte.

Victor frunció el ceño a medida que leía lo que decía en aquella hoja. Efectivamente se trataba de una orden firmada por su jefe inmediato para que se presentara a su unidad en un plazo máximo de 48 horas y en caso de no hacerlo, corría el riesgo de ser declarado en rebeldía y ser dado de baja deshonrosa de las filas policiales.

El albino arrugó el papel con rabia ante la atenta mirada del otro, sabía que su compañero no dudaría en hacer uso de la fuerza o incluso en sacar su arma y dispararle para detenerlo como si fuera un criminal más.

—A partir de ahora, tú y yo solo mantendremos una relación profesional. ¡Olvida que un día te consideré mi amigo, maldito traidor!

—Victor, esto es solo por tu bien y lo sabes.

—¡Y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!

Leo exhaló con hastío y optó por no decir ya nada. En verdad Victor estaba horriblemente enojado por el proceder ajeno y aunque no lo entendiera, Leo sabía que había tomado esa determinación únicamente para salvarle la vida. El norteamericano trajo con él una copia de la llave de su automóvil ya arreglado y lo puso en marcha, ambos policías emprendieron el viaje de vuelta. Tenían que ir hasta la ciudad Los Angeles, en el Estado de California para presentarse a la unidad para la que trabajaban. Ese sería sin duda, un trayecto de lo más tenso e incómodo para ambos.

\---

En horas de la tarde, a Christophe lo dieron de alta tras haber mejorado casi por completo y junto con Yuri, decidieron continuar hacia donde iban inicialmente aunque prefirieron tomar un camino alternativo para burlar los posibles controles de la policía.

—Esto nos tomará un día más de lo que planeamos al principio pero no quiero que corramos más riesgos -dijo Chris observando el mapa- ¿Te parece bien?

El rubio se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin emitir una sola palabra, cosa que llamó la atención del suizo.

—¿Y ahora qué te sucede? -preguntó extrañado- No me dirás que sigues molesto, ¿o sí?

—Lamento haberte involucrado en todo esto -refirió el joven, se veía en verdad muy apenado- No quiero que sigas poniendo tu vida en riesgo, será mejor que sigas tu camino solo, Chris. Yo me iré por mi cuenta.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que te dejaré aquí como si nada? -cuestionó cruzándose de brazos-

—Con todo el revuelo que se armó anoche, sé que es cuestión de horas para que me atrapen y si estás cerca, podrías perder la vida.

—Ya estamos juntos en esto, Yuri -sonrió y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos- De ninguna manera pienso abandonarte ahora, no después de lo que hiciste por mí al traerme hasta aquí. Te debo un favor ahora y además este viaje lo empezamos juntos y así lo terminaremos.

Plisetsky se sintió conmovido con las palabras del suizo, un nudo se formó en su garganta y le impidió continuar hablando, sabía que si lo hacía, iba a quebrarse en llanto.

—¿Me dejas darte un abrazo? -preguntó Giacometti, pues si se atrevía a hacerlo sin pedir permiso, posiblemente sería repelido con violencia por el otro-

El joven ruso volvió a asentir con la cabeza, dando su consentimiento a Chris para que se acercara más a él y lo estrechara entre sus fuertes brazos de una manera sincera y sin ninguna otra intención de por medio. Cuando el chico se animó a corresponder al gesto afectuoso del mayor, recordó que la última persona que le brindó algo similar fue su madre; después de muchos años alguien lo volvía a abrazar de esa manera. Entonces Yuri entendió que se encontraba completamente quebrado por dentro, tanto que vivir le dolía más que nunca.


	9. Impasse

**Los Ángeles - CA, USA.**

Como si las casi 12 horas de viaje de regreso desde Deming no hubieran sido lo suficientemente tensas y extenuantes, Victor Nikiforov ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de tomarse un breve descanso. Su ofuscado jefe ya lo aguardaba a él y a su colega en el Departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles.

Victor estaba prácticamente cabeceando del sueño a consecuencia de tan agotador trayecto e intentaba sostenerse de pie frente al escritorio de su superior, sentía que estaba a punto de dormirse pero los estridentes gritos del hombre lo devolvían a un estado de disimulada lucidez fugaz, sobre todo cada vez que escuchaba unos fuertes golpes sobre la mesa.

Por otra parte, aunque no se atrevía a emitir palabra alguna, Leo se sentía preocupado por su jefe, quien parecía estar al borde de un ataque pues estaba tan furioso y alterado que hasta se le marcaban las venas en la cabeza, parecía que iría a explotar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Nikiforov no estaba en condiciones de discutir ni refutar absolutamente nada cuando sabía que cometió todo tipo de faltas y excesos en pos de la misión que le fue encomendada. Además también pesaba sobre él una queja formal por irreverencia, presentada por la jefatura de policía de Nuevo México y su jefe ya estaba al tanto de todo.

Si bien Leo fue eximido de esas duras reprimendas y la totalidad de ellas estaban dirigidas a Victor, ambos tuvieron que soportar de igual modo alrededor de 20 minutos de infernales gritos, que estaban seguros eran escuchados en todo el edificio. Pero el detective de ascendencia rusa no reaccionó sino hasta que escuchó la sanción que le sería impuesta por todos sus despropósitos, eso incluso hizo que el sueño y el cansancio se le esfumaran por completo.

—Queda oficialmente apartado de este caso, Victor Nikiforov -sentenció el superior- Ahora la investigación estará a cargo del detective Leo de la Iglesia.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede apartarme del caso, señor! He hecho grandes avances en las investigaciones y ya estoy a poco de lograr una captura.

—¿En serio, Nikiforov? -refutó con tono de burla- ¿Cuántas veces más esa prostituta asesina lo va dejar desnudo y amarrado en un motel antes que se digne a atraparla? ¡Su misión era arrestar a esa criminal y no ir a follársela! ¡Ya van dos veces que le ocurre la misma mierda!

Victor observó a Leo de reojo, a quien acusaba abiertamente de ser el único y directo responsable de lo que estaba pasando por haberlo echado de cabeza con su jefe. El norteamericano se sintió nervioso ante eso pero supo disimularlo bien.

—Esos han sido casos completamente aislados, señor -intentó explicar- Usted más que nadie sabe que el tiempo que llevo en esta jefatura, todos los casos que me fueron encomendados, los resolví con total eficacia y le garantizo que este no será la excepción.

—Demasiado tarde, detective. Ha cometido múltiples faltas administrativas consideradas como muy graves y para colmo, tengo encima a los departamentos de policía de los estados Nevada y Nuevo México presentando reclamos por sus injerencias. Usted ha invadido jurisdicciones que no nos corresponden.

—¡¡¡Me vi obligado a hacerlo!!! -respondió Nikiforov ya bastante exasperado- No tuve tiempo de informar ni de solicitar los permisos correspondientes en estos casos, debía ir tras el objetivo antes que se me perdiera de vista.

—¿¡Qué no entiende que no es ese el procedimiento!? ¿Cómo es que un agente con sus años de experiencia se permite cometer esos errores? ¡Está poniendo en riesgo su carrera y también la mía! ¡¡¡En este momento somos pasibles de sanciones por culpa de su estupidez!!!

—Pero señor...--

—¡Nada! -el hombre se puso de pie y volvió a golpear la mesa con el puño cerrado- ¡No quiero escuchar una sola palabra más! -refirió- Quedará suspendido en sus funciones, cumpliendo arresto en esta dependencia por el plazo de un mes y el caso pasará a manos de usted -señaló a Leo-

—¿Qué? ¿Suspendido y bajo arresto? ¡¡¡No puede hacer eso!!!

—Ya lo he hecho, Nikiforov. Quiero aquí ahora mismo su placa y su arma reglamentaria.

—No las tengo, señor.

—¿Cómo que no las tiene?

—Me las robaron en Deming -respondió Victor, frunciendo los labios y agachando la mirada, intentando ocultar la vergüenza que le generaba admitir aquello-

—¿Quién? ¿Cómo que se las robaron? Espere, no me estará diciendo que...-- -calló del golpe al suponer que quien extrajo las cosas de Victor fue, en efecto, la criminal en cuestión-

—Así es -confirmó el albino, suspirando a su vez con total hastío-

—¡Esto es increíble! -resopló el otro- Estoy considerando solicitar su baja definitiva de las filas policiales, ha causado demasiados problemas y esta jefatura está a punto de ser intervenida. Pida que le asignen una habitación en el cuartel y haga el favor de salir lo menos posible de allí, evíteme la molestia de tener que verle la cara. En cuanto cumpla con su período de arresto, le comunicaré la decisión final respecto a su situación. ¡Ahora lárguese, Nikiforov!

Victor apretó sus puños con fuerza y dio media vuelta como para retirarse de esa oficina, pero antes, observó con fijeza a Leo y le propinó un sorpresivo puñetazo en rostro que provocó que el norteamericano perdiera el equilibrio e impactara contra una pared. Luego de eso, el sancionado se retiró azotando la puerta, todo ante atónita mirada de su colega y su jefe.

—¡¡¡Nikiforov!!! -vociferó su superior-

—Déjelo, señor -respondió Leo mientras se limpiaba el rastro de sangre en sus labios- Con esto, él y yo estamos a mano.

—¿Qué demonios pasa con ese hombre?

—No sé sus razones pero me dí cuenta que este caso era particularmente importante para él. Esperaré a que se calme para hablarle, en estas condiciones será imposible que mantengamos una conversación civilizada.

—Haga lo que crea conveniente pero ya está decidido. Desde la fecha será usted el encargado de este caso y espero me dé resultados favorables en la brevedad, ¿entendido?

—Así será, señor.

\---

**Montgomery, AL, USA.**

Un par de días después y tras tomar una ruta alternativa que resultó más larga pero también más segura, Christophe y Yuri finalmente llegaron a su destino, a la ciudad donde el suizo fijaba residencia, Montgomery, en el estado de Alabama. Tuvieron mucha suerte pues en el trayecto no se encontraron con ningún puesto de control policial.

—¡Misión cumplida! -exclamó Giacometti y abrió la puerta del auto- Llegamos a casa sanos y salvos.

—Muchas gracias, Chris -respondió el otro con una sonrisa- Me gustaría tomar un baño y que luego me lleves a la estación de buses. Quiero seguir mi viaje hacia Miami cuanto antes.

—¿Tan rápido? ¿Por qué no te quedas a descansar un poco antes de marcharte? Ha sido un viaje muy largo y agotador, necesitas comer y dormir.

—¡No me digas lo que debo hacer, idiota! -replicó molesto-

—Bueno, yo pensaba que...--

El suizo no pudo concluir lo que iba a decir pues el repentino y gracioso sonido estomacal de Plisetsky lo interrumpió, dejando al más joven completamente avergonzado, era evidente que estaba muerto de hambre.

—¿Y bien?

—De acuerdo, tú ganas -dijo el rubio tragando todo su orgullo- Aceptaré tu invitación, me quedaré aquí hasta mañana.

Una vez que ambos se adentraron a la casa, Yuri pudo notar que se trataba de un lugar amplio y confortable. Chris le dio una habitación para que pudiera acomodarse a su entero gusto y en ese momento, pudo notar una sonrisa de conformidad en el rostro del joven ruso.

—Puedes tomar un baño en lo que yo voy a comprar para algo comer. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

—Lo que sea está bien. Estoy tan hambriento que podría comerme una res entera en este momento -bromeó-

—Bien -musitó acariciando afectuosamente la cabeza del otro- Volveré enseguida.

Christophe se marchó a lo que había anunciado y Yuri se dispuso a tomar una ducha, ya que no pudo hacerlo desde que partieron. Entró al cuarto baño y suspiró, no recordaba haber estado en uno tan lujoso como eso, los últimos años había vivido en ocasionales departamentos de bajo costo en barrios de mala muerte, lugares que eran poco menos que pocilgas.

—Chris tiene una casa muy bonita, en verdad es un sujeto adinerado como afirmó -murmuró- Bien podría aprovecharme si quisiera, sé que le gusto y que está loco por acostarse conmigo -sonrió de lado, pensando por un momento en esa posibilidad que barajaba- Si tuviera una relación con él, todos mis problemas estarían solucionados, ¿cierto? -encogió los hombros- Además, es muy guapo y debo admitir que me gusta un poco.

Abrió la regadera y dejó que el agua tibia cayera sobre su cuerpo. Permaneció allí, relajándose como no lograba hacerlo hacía ya tiempo, enjabonó su cuerpo y también lavó sus cabellos. Fueron los minutos más llenos de paz y distensión que tuvo los últimos tiempos.

Una vez que Yuri dejó la ducha, fue de regreso a la recámara y antes de comenzar a secarse, tomó asiento en la cama y revisó su mochila descubriendo que entre las pocas ropas que tenía para cambiarse, ninguna estaba limpia. Maldijo por lo bajo y pensó que sería mejor esperar a que Chris regresara y pedirle algo prestado para ponerse. El rubio descargó todas las pertenencias que traía allí y observó con desprecio las ropas, los calzados y los accesorios femeninos que cargaba consigo. También vio el pantalón, los zapatos y el arma que robó a Victor Nikiforov, recién allí notó que en el bolsillo trasero de la prenda de vestir había una billetera.

—¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes? -se preguntó y se dispuso a revisarla de inmediato, descubriendo que allí estaban la placa policial del albino, sus documentos de identidad y una cierta cantidad de dólares- ¡Este debe ser mi día de suerte! -volvió a sonreír y repentinamente recordó aquellos deseos de venganza que lo movían- Con este dinero podría ir hasta Miami -sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el arma de fuego y su mirada se tornó sombría- Y con esa pistola podría acabar con los malditos Crispino.

Yuri se encontraba con cuantiosas dudas, ya no sabía si lo más conveniente era seguir adelante con su plan inicial o renunciar a ellos y quedarse allí con Christophe; claro que la segunda era la mejor opción pero se conocía muy bien y sabía que no se sentiría tranquilo con eso. Tomó la credencial de identificación de Nikiforov y permaneció viendo su fotografía con detenimiento, rememorando de manera efímera el fogoso encuentro sexual que tuvieron la última vez. De hecho, no había dejado de pensar en el hombre desde esa ocasión y le fastidiaba de sobremanera admitir que ya lo echaba de menos nuevamente.

—¡Maldito bastardo! -gritó furibundo apuntando con su índice a la foto del detective- ¿Por qué no sales de mi mente un solo instante? ¡No sabes cuánto te detesto! No vas atraparme jamás, ¿entendiste, hijo de perra? ¡¡¡Si vuelves a atravesarte en mi camino, ten por seguro que serás hombre muerto!!! Solo espero no volver a verte nunca, Victor Nikiforov.

Plisetsky no se percató que había dejado la puerta de la habitación entreabierta y que Chris justo regresó de comprar la comida, se había dirigido hasta allí para avisarle cuando lo encontró en medio de ese iracundo monólogo pero al escuchar el nombre de Victor, optó por no interrumpirlo tan pronto.

—Maldita la hora en la que tuviste que venir a irrumpir en mi mundo, desgraciado. ¡¡¡Maldita la hora en la que me enamoré de ti!!! -lanzó la tarjeta al piso con fuerza-

Giacometti quedó en un breve estado de shock al escuchar aquello. Si bien el suizo ya sospechaba algo sobre eso, no tenía la absoluta certeza pero ahora todo parecía cobrar un muy lógico sentido. Ya antes los celos que Yuri manifestó al enterarse que él mantuvo en el pasado una relación con el detective Nikiforov lo dejaron descolocado.

Chris no entendía las razones por las que se sentía algo molesto con eso pero estaba claro que no se trataban de unos posibles celos hacia su ex amante. ¿Acaso había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por Yuri sin que se haya percatado de ello?

—Yuri -se atrevió a tocar a la puerta finalmente-

—Pasa -replicó el otro con seriedad-

El suizo se metió a la habitación y caminó con pasos lentos hacia Plisetsky, fijó la vista en la credencial que quedó justo frente a sus pies y la recogió. Al verlo, el ruso se alarmó y se puso de pie para intentar arrebatársela.

—Dame eso -exigió con un tono intimidante-

—Mmm... -el suizo se sorprendió al ver de qué se trataba y sonrió para luego verlo acusadoramente- Insisto, Victor sigue siendo en verdad muy atractivo.

—¡Dámelo! -repitió perdiendo la paciencia-

—¿En serio estás enamorado de él, Yuri? -preguntó pasándole el documento-

—¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!! -contestó a los gritos-

—Ya traje la comida -anunció Giacometti- Puedes venir al comedor cuando gustes.

—¿Tendrás alguna ropa para prestarme en lo que lavo las mías? No me queda nada limpio.

—Sí, desde luego. Ven conmigo -le indicó y se retiró del lugar, Yuri lo siguió de inmediato-

Chris había notado desde antes que Yuri solo estaba con una toalla enroscada a sus caderas y le había resultado en verdad muy sexy verlo de esa manera pero no emitió sus acostumbrados comentarios osados. Ambos ingresaron a la habitación del suizo y este se puso a buscar algunas prendas de vestir para prestárselas.

—¿Crees que con esto estará bien? -preguntó el mayor- Tal vez te queden un poco grandes pero supongo te servirán -le entregó una camiseta junto unos shorts- Puedes cambiarte aquí, yo aguardaré en el comedor.

En cuanto Christophe iba a retirarse, Yuri lo detuvo tomándolo por uno de sus brazos y ambos quedaron viéndose frente a frente. Sin que se percataran, la distancia entre sus rostros fue acortándose hasta que sus labios empezaron a rozarse con suavidad.

—¿Estás enamorado de Victor? -murmuró el suizo, quería hacerle confesar de nuevo a toda costa-

—¡Cállate, maldita sea! -contestó el rubio, silenciándolo él mismo con un beso de lo más apasionado que el otro se dio el entero lujo de corresponder-


	10. Tiempo

Chris comenzó a emocionarse más de la cuenta al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Yuri con la suya y entonces sus manos descendieron con prisa para intentar desatar la pequeña y corta toalla que seguía atada a las caderas del más joven y que cubría la intimidad. Sin embargo, fue de inmediato detenido y aunque el beso no se quebró, el mayor no se dio por vencido, trató conducirlo hasta su cama para echarlo allí.

El ruso ya no quiso continuar y dio inicio a un forcejeo hasta que consiguió su objetivo de ser liberado. Al soltarlo, Giacometti casi recibió un puñetazo en el rostro pero reaccionó rápido y lo desvió oportunamente; fue que se dio cuenta que el otro estaba enojadísimo y ya sabía de sobra que Plisetsky en ese estado era como una bomba de tiempo presta a estallar.

—¡Ya, tranquilo! -pronunció el mayor apartándose con cierto temor, estaba algo agitado y nervioso- Te esperaré en el comedor, no tardes que la cena se enfría.

Dicho eso, el suizo se retiró de su recámara tan pronto como le fue posible y al llegar a la cocina, se apoyó contra la mesada y lanzó un largo suspiro que denotaba alivio. Comenzó entonces a reflexionar sobre el caso en general; sabía que tenía bajo su techo a un asesino serial, uno de los criminales más buscados del país, lo había ayudado a escapar y por si fuera poco, ahora le estaba dando albergue voluntariamente. Si por desgracia la policía los encontraba ahí, dadas todas esas condiciones, él podría ser arrestado y acusado de cómplice, lo que constituía un delito grave por demás.

Christophe tenía sentimientos encontrados. Desde que descubrió quién era Yuri, supo que debió entregarlo con la policía pero no lo hizo, a pesar de que eso supondría un gran problema para él, exactamente como estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, no se sentía arrepentido de nada. Había algo muy especial en ese chico que le generaban unas inmensas ganas de quererlo proteger a toda costa, tanto que no quería que se fuera de su casa a pesar de sus cambiantes estados de ánimos y de su pésimo y explosivo carácter.

Unos diez minutos después del incidente en la habitación del dueño de casa, Yuri llegó a la cocina vistiendo la ropa que el suizo le había prestado. Cenaron juntos sin mucha plática de por medio, sobre todo porque al joven ruso se lo notaba con un apetito voraz; estaba tan hambriento que no le importó mostrar modales ni utilizar los utensilios para tomar los alimentos. Usó sus manos para comer todo lo que tenía en frente y a Chris no le molestó que lo hiciera aunque sí lo observaba de forma disimulada mientras contenía su risa; le resultaba en verdad muy divertido verlo comiendo así.

En cuanto acabaron de comer, Yuri se disculpó -según sus propias apreciaciones- por su falta de clase y educación. No era como si estuviera ajeno a las convenciones básicas de comportamiento en la mesa pero ya no podía más con tanta hambre que llevaba encima, más aún porque había pasado meses sin comer adecuadamente.

—Gracias por la comida, Chris. Voy a levantar la mesa y a lavar los utensilios -se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger las cosas que habían usado- Puedes ir a dormir si quieres, yo limpiaré todo aquí.

—No te preocupes por eso -respondió el otro- Yo igual puedo hacerlo mañana. Además, todavía no tengo sueño.

—¿Y qué harás entonces?

—Mmm...quizás vea televisión un rato. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—De acuerdo pero primero haré lo que dije -insistió Plisetsky y el suizo no opuso resistencia, pensó que era mejor no contradecirlo y hacerlo enojar nuevamente; no obstante, le seguía sorprendiendo esos cambios de humor tan abruptos en él-

\---

Chris fue hasta la sala y encendió la televisión, sintonizó un canal de noticias local ya que deseaba ponerse al tanto de lo que pudo haber acontecido en la ciudad los días que estuvo de viaje. Había llevado consigo una lata de cerveza, la cual abrió y dejó en la pequeña mesa que tenía frente a él para luego sentarse en el sofá.

Por más que Giacometti intentó concentrarse en el programa, no logró hacerlo pues estaba pendiente de las acciones del joven ruso, quien estaba limpiando afanosamente la cocina y el comedor. El suizo creyó que su invitado no demoraría mucho en sus quehaceres pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya pasó casi media hora y el otro aún no terminaba con lo suyo, cosa que empezaba a ponerlo un tanto receloso.

—Espero no esté planeando algo descabellado -murmuró y bebió su cerveza lo más rápido que pudo, pensó usar eso como una excusa para ir a la cocina y verificar qué tanto el rubio hacía allí- 

Pero cuando Chris iba a ponerse de pie, el otro apareció de pronto como si lo hubiera presentido todo.

—Ya terminé -dijo- Aproveché para barrer y trapear la cocina y el comedor, lo dejé todo reluciente -comentó el ruso y se acercó a un estante que llamó su atención debido a la cantidad de álbumes de fotografías que estaban allí apilados-

Chris lo siguió con la mirada, entendió que Yuri tenía ganas de ver aquellos álbumes y a él también le dieron ganas de echar un vistazo a aquellos recuerdos capturados en imágenes.

—¿Puedo ver tus fotos? -preguntó el más joven solicitando permiso de una manera bastante cortés-

—Desde luego. Trae algunos, ¿sí? Ya me dieron ganas de repasarlos.

Plisetsky asintió y tomó unos cincos álbumes para llevarlos al sofá donde el dueño de casa estaba sentado, los bajó a un lado y tomó asiento también. Luego alcanzó el primer álbum para comenzar a mirarlo con detenimiento.

—Siempre me ha gustado ver los álbumes de fotos. Recuerdo que mi abuelo tenía algunos en su casa -sonrió con nostalgia- Había uno con mis fotos de niño y me daba mucha vergüenza cuando se lo enseñaba a las visitas.

—Me hubiera gustado ver tus fotos de infancia.

—Debo admitir que de niño fui muy bonito.

—Sigues siéndolo.

—No empieces -rodó los ojos-

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

Yuri se ruborizó un poco ante aquellos comentarios y fijó sus ojos en las fotografías de Christophe, no se atrevía a mirarlo en esas circunstancias.

—¿Son tus padres? -preguntó el menor-

—Sí. Esta fue tomada en Berna, donde mi padre montó su propia fábrica que aún funciona hasta hoy.

—Se ve que es un lugar muy bello. Siempre que escuché hablar de los alpes suizos, sentí curiosidad por conocerlos.

—Yo podría llevarte algún día para que los conozcas.

—Algún día -murmuró Yuri, como si esa posibilidad fuera solo una utopía- ¿Y este gato? -sus ojos se iluminaron al ver una foto donde un Chris pre-adolescente cargaba a un felino, se trataba de un angora blanco muy bonito-

—Era mío. Mi viejo y querido amigo, ¿puedes creer que vivió casi 20 años? Sufrí mucho cuando murió y desde entonces no quise volver a tener mascotas.

—Te entiendo. También tenía un gato pero mi madre no me dejó traerlo cuando vinimos aquí -permaneció pensativo un momento ahondando en sus recuerdos- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, fue mejor que se quedara en Rusia al cuidado de mi abuelo. Creo que hubiera muerto enseguida si lo traíamos, ya sabes, apenas y teníamos comida para nosotros.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento. Chris no estaba seguro sobre lo que debía decir u opinar al respecto; le había producido cierta tristeza lo que el otro le contaba. Cada vez entendía más esa vida tan llena de carencias que el rubio había pasado desde que llegó a ese país.

Continuaron mirando los álbumes y cuando Christophe vio algo en una de las hojas, tuvo el impulso de arrebatárselo a Yuri de las manos pero fue tarde. El ruso esbozó una leve sonrisa y no dudó en preguntarle.

—¿Qué edad tenías aquí?

—Mmm...si mal no recuerdo, unos 17 años.

—No has cambiado mucho que digamos aunque eras terriblemente delgado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ahora soy un obeso? -bromeó el mayor-

—¡Claro que no, tonto! Lo que quiero decir es que en aquel entonces no tenías la musculatura que tienes hoy.

—Bueno, me dediqué a entrenar bastante pero pienso que hoy me veo mejor que nunca.

—¡Afff! -exclamó el chico elevando una ceja- Eres un maldito vanidoso, ¿sabes?

—¡Vamos! Reconoce que estoy bien guapo -alardeó sabiendo que era dueño de un gran atractivo, intentando que el otro también lo ponderase-

En cuanto Yuri dio vuelta a la siguiente hoja del álbum, el suizo notó que los ojos ajenos se enfocaron en una instantánea en particular, lo que también hizo que frunciera el ceño antes de formular su pregunta.

—¿Y esta chica? -señaló Plisetsky en la imagen-

—Es mi hermana -respondió el otro sin dudar, aunque claro, esa no era más que una tontería que se le ocurrió sobre la marcha-

—Espera -Plisetsky se acercó a mirar mejor la fotografía- ¡No es una chica!

—Bingo -exclamó el otro- Es un chico. ¿Acaso no te resulta familiar? No quería que vieras eso pero...--

Yuri quedó algo desconcertado aunque elevó la voz cuando se dio cuenta. Solo eran dos fotografías donde aparecía Chris en compañía de un chico de alegre sonrisa que llevaba una larga cabellera albina.

—¡¡¡Es Victor!!!

—Así es -confirmó el otro- Esto fue en la época que lo conocí, él tenía 20 años en ese entonces y todavía no se había metido a las filas policiales.

—¿Así que llevaba el cabello largo? -sonrió- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

—Sí, tenía un cabello muy bonito aunque lo solían confundir con una mujer por eso.

—Pues se veía muy bien así. Creo que me hubiera gustado conocerlo en esa época -comentó el más joven- Al parecer, él también cambió bastante.

—Eso es categórico pero te aseguro que su cambio fue más allá de su aspecto.

—¿Fue en este tiempo que tuviste tu aventura con él?

—No, fue poco después. Aquí solo éramos amigos aunque no puedo negar que ya me encantaba.

Yuri cerró el álbum. No estaba seguro de querer saber más sobre esa relación porque sentía unos terribles celos infundados. Era como si sintiera rabia por el hecho de que Victor y Chris se vieron involucrados sentimentalmente en el pasado.

—¿Tú...sigues sintiendo algo por él? -se animó a preguntar finalmente-

—Bueno, admito que estuve muy enamorado de Victor pero todo terminó cuando él decidió ingresar a la policía -recordó- Se mudó a otro Estado y poco después yo volví a Suiza, fue así que perdimos el contacto por varios años.

—¿Y entonces te olvidaste de él?

—Alguien como él es imposible de olvidar -confesó Giacometti emitiendo una sonrisita pícara- Pero en Zúrich conocí a un hombre del que me enamoré, nos pusimos en pareja e incluso vivimos juntos por unos meses. Al final, eso tampoco resultó. Entonces tuve la oportunidad de regresar por cuestiones de negocios que mi padre consiguió aquí.

—¿Lo volviste a buscar?

—Sí, lo hice. Pero sin éxito alguno -suspiró pesadamente- Pasó mucho tiempo y le perdí el rastro, luego me dí por vencido y dejé definitivamente de buscarlo. Debo confesar que me dio gusto verlo después de muchos años aunque me dí cuenta que dista mucho de ser aquel chico que amé en mis años mozos. Él ya no es la misma persona.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es otro. No sé cómo explicarlo bien pero supongo cambió mucho a causa de su trabajo -Chris parecía un poco afligido al relatar todo eso- Su mirada ya no es como la que yo conocí. Me dio la impresión de que se ha vuelto una persona bastante cruel e insensible.

—Es el instinto de supervivencia -replicó el rubio- No debe ser nada fácil tener que lidiar con criminales de las peores calañas. Lo suyo también es matar o morir, creo que puedo comprenderlo en ese aspecto.

—Me resulta muy curioso y extraño que estés enamorado de Victor.

—¡¡¡Qué no estoy enamorado de él!!! -Yuri empezaba a alterarse de nuevo, odiaba tanto escuchar eso y más aún sentir la presión del otro para hacerle confesar algo que no quería-

—Espero sea verdad porque es realmente estúpido que te hayas enamorado de un tipo que podría decirse es tu enemigo declarado y solo quiere acabar con tu vida.

—¡Pues entonces somos tal para cual! -refutó Plisetsky ya indignado- Por si no te diste cuenta, yo también quiero acabar con él y realmente nada me daría más gusto que poder hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

—No sé qué me pasó -acabó sonrojándose y agachando la mirada-

—Sí lo sabes.

—La última vez fue tu culpa, ¿recuerdas?

—Hablo de la vez anterior. ¡No te hagas el desentendido! -el suizo lo observaba de modo acusador, en verdad estaba interesado en conocer los motivos de sus acciones poco acertadas- ¿Cómo es posible que ames a alguien que te quiere matar?

—Tal vez por el estúpido interés que tiene en atraparme -admitió Yuri finalmente- Es el único que no ha desistido de mí. No creas que es el primer policía que está a cargo del caso, antes de él hubo otros tres que intentaron detenerme y fracasaron; a uno lo maté, otros acabó siendo reemplazado y el último renunció. Pero Victor Nikiforov no lo hizo, él está empeñado en capturarme y sé que no descansará hasta que lo haga. Nunca nadie me dio tanta importancia como él.

—Pero eso suena bastante enfermo -refutó el suizo sintiéndose un tanto indignado por las palabras que escuchaba- Su único interés en ti es atraparte o asesinarte.

—Enfermo o no, al menos sé que le intereso a alguien y que me tiene todo el maldito tiempo en su mente. Nunca le he importado a nadie en la vida, solo a mi madre. El resto de la gente siempre me trató como basura.

—Yo no lo hice.

—No lo has hecho porque no has conseguido lo que querías de mí -replicó molesto- Pero si me hubiera acostado contigo de buenas a primeras, ya me hubieras mandado a volar también.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—¿Qué acaso vas a negarme que tenías ganas de follarme?

—No, no lo negaré -admitió- Me gustas en verdad y si bien al principio tuve intenciones de un simple revolcón contigo, ahora ya no pienso así.

—Pero bien que me besaste.

—¡Fuiste tú quien me besó, Yuri!

—Y tú me seguiste la corriente, idiota.

—No soy de piedra -el suizo exhaló con fuerza- Llevo varias semanas sin tener sexo pero ¿sabes qué? antes que meterme contigo, ahora mismo prefiero ir a pagar a un chico de esos que ofrecen sus servicios a la salida de los bares.

—Eso sonó ofensivo, ¿sabes?

—Ya sé que no eres como esos chicos. Tú al fin de cuentas no te dedicas a la prostitución.

Yuri se sintió bastante impactado al escuchar eso.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no lo hago? -cuestionó el ruso viéndolo con desconfianza, le generaba algo de recelo esa actitud que veía ahora en él-

—Porque en estos días de convivencia contigo, me dí cuenta de que eres realmente un buen actor -el mayor sonrió totalmente seguro de sí mismo- Tú solo finges ser una prostituta pero fueron las personas que te convirtieron en una, esa es la imagen que ilusamente proyectan de ti. Ellos ignoran que eres un chico que detesta toda esa mierda, no saben lo mucho que odias usar esas ropas, no saben lo que aborreces ser tratado así, no saben cuánto te repugna que digan que te acuestas con medio mundo. ¡¡¡Todas esas malditas personas no son más que imbéciles que no saben nada!!!

Yuri tragó saliva y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se dio cuenta que finalmente alguien descubrió todo lo que pasaba por él, por su mente, por sus sentimientos. Estaba conmovido.

—He conseguido ver más allá de todo eso, Yuri -le sonrió- Nada me gustaría más que rompas con ese oscuro pasado y que olvides todos los planes de venganza. Quisiera que te quedaras conmigo, que comenzaras una nueva vida y que el tiempo decida lo que sucederá. Tal vez un día logres enamorarte de mí, estoy seguro que podría hacerte muy feliz. Aquí nunca te faltará nada, solo tienes que pedir y yo te daré lo que quieras.

El rubio quedó serio y pensativo por unos instantes en medio de toda esa conmoción hasta que por fin se animó a responder.

—Tu oferta es realmente tentadora, Chris. Me estás ofreciendo una oportunidad que solo un demente rechazaría pero ¿sabes qué? -calló un momento, era como si le costara trabajo proseguir- Estoy en esta situación gracias a que mi madre fue una persona con una ambición desmedida y de ninguna manera pienso seguir ese camino. Ella quiso tener una vida fácil y llena de lujos, una como la que me estás ofreciendo y por eso se metió con ese viejo asqueroso que la arrastró al infierno. Ella que soñaba con vivir como una reina, acabó como meretriz en un sucio burdel y además fue asesinada por su amante.

—Pero tu caso definitivamente no será así.

—¿Te parece dejar esta conversación para otro momento? -pidió el rubio y se puso de pie- Realmente me siento muy cansado y ya tengo ganas de dormir.

—Está bien. ¿Pero al menos pensarías en mi propuesta?

Yuri se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, claro que sabía que esa era la oportunidad de su vida y que sería un tonto si no la tomaba. Se retiró a su habitación y cerró la puerta para luego echarse a la cómoda y mullida cama, donde quedó pensativo fijando la vista en el techo. Comenzaba a dudar acerca de lo que debía hacer.

Volvió a levantarse y tomó su mochila, de ella sacó la pistola que era propiedad de Victor y la mantuvo entre sus manos por unos instantes. La había cargado finalmente, el cartucho estaba lleno y colocado, era un arma lista para usarse.

—"Nasty" tiene que morir...al igual que todos los que la conocieron -murmuró- Es hora de liberar al mundo de su estigma -tomó la credencial del detective Nikiforov y besó su fotografía- Esto será más humillante para ti, ¿cierto? -se puso a observar la imagen del albino con detenimiento- Me pregunto si acaso derramarás lágrimas por él o tal vez por mí -lanzó un largo suspiro y sonrió- Buenas noches, estúpido Victor.

\---

Mientras tanto, en Los Ángeles, Victor fue confinado a un cuartel de policía en donde guardaría arresto durante un mes. Todavía seguía muy molesto porque lo apartaron del caso por el que tanto se esforzó y pusieron a Leo en su lugar. Se sentía bastante frustrado por todo lo que había sucedido pero no se resignaba bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Consiguió dormir apenas unas pocas horas. Los nervios y la incertidumbre lo estaban consumiendo lentamente, así como sucedía con el cigarrillo que tenía entre sus labios. Se había dirigido a la azotea del edificio a fumar y a meditar mientrasobservaba el estrellado cielo nocturno.

El detective no se percató en qué momento su camarada lo encontró luego de haberlo estado buscando por todo el recinto. Leo llegó hasta allí también, lo llamó y se acercó a él a pasos lentos, en son de paz, sin intenciones de echar más leña al fuego.

En cuanto Nikiforov escuchó las pisadas, supo que se trataba del otro detective y ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Siguió en sitio, estático, fumando y haciendo de cuenta que el otro no estaba allí hasta que se colocó a su lado y se apoyó contra la barandilla de protección.

—Te estuve buscando -dijo el norteamericano en lo que también sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su camino para tomar y encender uno, imitando a su colega- ¿Podemos hablar?

—Ya lo estás haciendo, ¿no?

—Victor...sé que estás molesto y créeme que te entiendo totalmente. Sé que piensas que soy un traidor, un mal amigo y...--

—Ahórrate el discurso introductorio y ve al grano -lo observó de reojo- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Leo suspiró y se sintió algo avergonzado pero tuvo que tragarse todo su orgullo para ir a pedirle ayuda.

—Quiero que me ayudes con el caso. Me pusieron al frente, estuve leyendo todo el expediente y la verdad es que lo encuentro mucho más complicado de lo que creí en un principio -admitió el otro-

—¿Por qué? ¿Sientes que no podrás tú solo? -el albino sonrió con sorna y arrojó la colilla del cigarro al piso-

—Sé que tú manejas más datos. Cosas importantes que no has puesto en el expediente, es por eso que quiero pedirte que colabores conmigo diciéndome todo lo que sabes. ¿Dónde crees que pueda estar esa ramera asesina ahora?

—¿Cómo esperas que sepa eso?

—Tengo información ha aparecido una nueva víctima y que ella huyó otra vez sin dejar rastros.

—¿¡Qué!? -Nikiforov por fin lo observó y parecía muy alarmado- ¿Volvió a asesinar a alguien?

—Así es -confirmó el otro- Me informaron que se trata de un ciudadano extranjero, de alrededor de 30 años. Al sujeto lo encontraron acribillado en su propia casa y los vecinos afirmaron que lo vieron llegando en la mañana en compañía de una mujer rubia, con la que permaneció allí casi todo el día.

—Ya veo, entonces mató a Chris -murmuró- ¡No puedo creerlo! -el ruso sintió una rabia inconmensurable apoderándose de él-

—¿Y bien, Victor? ¿Vas a decirme entonces todo lo que sabes?

—No sé nada -sentenció el otro- ¿Por qué no lo averigua usted, señor detective? Ya tiene el caso en sus manos, yo ya no tengo potestad alguna y por lo tanto, no puedo intervenir -Nikiforov dio media vuelta y quiso marcharse de allí, se sentía algo aturdido por la noticia que acababa de recibir y necesitaba estar solo-

—¿Acaso intentas proteger a esa asquerosa criminal? -escuchó las palabras de su compañero y apretó sus puños con fuerza, tenía ganas de ir hasta él y partirle la cara de nuevo pero sabía que de hacerlo, lo llevarían frente un tribunal de conducta y ahí sí le darían de baja definitiva-

—Lo único que te puedo decir es que nunca darás con su paradero y si lo haces, acabarás muerto. Leo, toma el consejo y apártate de esto mientras puedas.

—Ya quisieras que renuncie al caso pero no, no lo haré. ¡Voy a atraparla y me daré el gusto de desollarla con mis propias manos, te lo juro!

Victor se limitó a sonreír y a negar suavemente con la cabeza, su colega estaba pecando de iluso y soberbio. Era evidente que ni Leo ni nadie atraparía a Yuri y en caso de hacerlo, no sería con vida. Lo único que ahora lamentaba era saber que su ex amante tuvo aquel trágico final.

—Descansa en paz, Chris -susurró antes de emprender el regreso a su habitación, dejando a Leo con la palabra en la boca y decidiendo no ayudarlo en absolutamente nada, pero no lo hacía por mal ni porque estuviera resentido sino porque no quería que su colega fuera la siguiente víctima y así como marchaban las cosas, era cuestión de tiempo para que lo fuera-


	11. Estigma

Victor estaba en shock luego de la noticia que recibió y decidió no inmiscuirse más en el tema, no quería saber sobre el asesinato de Chris porque la rabia y la impotencia lo tenían horriblemente frustrado. Tampoco quiso saber qué pasos daría Leo pero estaba seguro que fracasaría en su misión y se sentía responsable por la integridad y la vida de su colega norteamericano.

Estuvo pensando si debería contar todo lo que sabía al respecto para alertar a Leo, quien aún pensaba se trataba de una mujer a quien buscaba y no tenia indicios de que pudiera ser en verdad un hombre.

Pero las cosas parecieron complicarse más cuando llegó una nueva denuncia acerca de un crimen de características similares, perpetrado en un estado distinto al anterior. "Nasty" lo hizo de nuevo. Esta vez su víctima fue un anciano que al parecer la subió a su vehículo tras solicitar sus servicios en una carretera; el hombre de unos 80 años fue degollado y su cadáver semidesnudo fue posteriormente arrojado a un barranco. En el pecho del sujeto estaba escrita la palabra "nasty" con lápiz labial rojo.

Tras eso, las autoridades pertinentes lograron que se librara orden de captura por todo el país y el gobierno ofreció una interesante recompensa de 100,000 dólares por información veraz que conlleve a la detención de la peligrosa criminal.

—¿¡Qué mierda es todo eso, Chris!? ¿Por qué me atribuyen esos crímenes? -Yuri Plisetsky estaba al borde de la histeria tras haberse enterado de los pormenores-

—Mmm...no lo sé -replicó el suizo intentando lucir lo más calmado posible- Pero es evidente que alguien que está al tanto de tu historial delictivo y tu modus operandi, se está haciendo pasar por ti -dejó escapar un extenso suspiro antes de levantar la vista hacia el otro para dedicarle una sonrisa ladina- Lo peor de todo es que ya pusieron precio por tu cabeza y no es un monto nada despreciable.

Ese comentario hizo que Yuri se tensara aún más, se puso de pie de golpe haciendo que su silla cayera para atrás y lo apuntó con su índice a modo de reclamo.

—¿¡Qué acaso ahora piensas entregarme, infeliz!?

—¡Claro que no! -replicó el otro- Yuri, no puede ser que aún no confíes en mí ni un poco.

—¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! -gritó el joven ruso y dio una patada a la mesa- ¡Esto tiene que ser obra de ese jodido detective!

—¿Cómo dices?

—Yo que pensaba largarme hoy mismo de aquí pero con esto no puedo salir un paso. ¿Te das cuenta? Tengo a toda la puta policía del país siguiéndome el rastro por culpa de ese imbécil.

—Es verdad, estás prácticamente cercado. Creo que deberías quedarte hasta que esto se calme un poco -sugirió Giacometti al ver que los nervios ajenos no mermarían tan fácil-

—¿Y si no se calma? ¿Y si siguen matando gente para incriminarme aún más?

—No puedes salir así. ¡Date cuenta que es muy arriesgado!

Plisetsky apoyó sus manos en la mesa y permaneció en silencio un momento, no podía pensar con claridad pero necesitaba reflexionar sobre sus acciones y la calamitosa situación en la que se estaba viendo envuelto sin haber hecho nada esta vez.

—De acuerdo -murmuró alzando los ojos hacia el mayor- Me quedaré unos días más en lo que planeo qué hacer.

—Esto no pinta nada bien -bufó el suizo, algo le decía que las cosas se tornarían peores-

\---

Leo de la Iglesia se encontraba bastante desorientado respecto al caso y su jefe ya le estaba pidiendo informes sobre sus siguientes acciones. El hallazgo de la nueva víctima lo dejó aún más descolocado, ya que el mismo se produjo en un estado al norte y se preguntaba cómo es que esa criminal conseguía movilizarse con tanta rapidez.

Lo que complicaba más la situación de Leo era que Victor le había negado toda colaboración y aunque al albino le apenaba ver a su colega en esa situación, seguía con la fija idea de no ayudarlo para que al verse propasado, decida finalmente dar un paso al costado y apartarse del caso.

El detective Nikiforov sin embargo seguía muy al tanto de todo, observando en silencio y a distancia hasta que se sintió confundido de repente. Estaba intentando por su cuenta atar cabos para inferir el siguiente movimiento de Yuri y también habían otras cuestiones que no le cerraban del todo; así fue que aprovechó la hora de almuerzo de Leo para meterse a la oficina de este, hurgar en el expediente y así enterarse de los avances.

Grande fue la sorpresa del hombre cuando vio un reciente informe forense y las fotografías de una de las últimas víctimas de "Nasty". Sonrió incrédulo mientras hojeaba el expediente y leía a grandes rasgos las informaciones que allí se encontraban detalladas.

—¿¡Entonces no se trataba de Chris!? -su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más ante tal evidencia- ¡¡¡Dios, no era él!!! -expelió un suspiro cargado de alivio al comprobar no fue a su ex amante a quien habían asesinado brutalmente, a pesar de todo guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de él- 

Debido a las noticias, los rasgos generales y las características físicas que coincidían bastante entre Chris y el occiso, Victor creyó que el primero había pasado a formar parte de la oscura y sangrienta lista de víctimas de Yuri. Sin embargo, las cosas parecían tornarse todavía más sombrías pues apenas habían pasado 48 horas entre un crimen y otro. 

Nikiforov tenía sus hipótesis formuladas aunque nada podía hacer para intentar comprobarlas; al fin de cuentas, ese ya no era su caso y su arresto seguía en pie. No le quedó más que guardar silencio y seguir observando en la lejanía lo que iba sucediendo.

Al detective Leo de la Iglesia lo enviaron a investigar personalmente el lugar donde se produjo el crimen del anciano y Victor comenzó a sentirse intranquilo por la falta de noticias con el correr de los días.

—Solo espero que no maten a Leo -el ruso tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el destino que podía tocarle a su colega-

\---

Unos días después, las cosas parecían haberse tranquilizado un poco, pero todo eso duró muy poco cuando un nuevo caso de homicidio volvía a conmocionar a la opinión pública. Esta vez se trataba de un joven de solo 18 años que acudió a un burdel en los límites de Little Rock -capital del estado de Arkansas- en busca de los servicios de una meretriz.

Ambos fueron hallados muertos horas después. 

A la mujer le propinaron tres balazos, uno de los cuales impactó de lleno en su cabeza y al parecer tuvo una muerte instantánea. Pero el hombre no corrió con la misma suerte; con él definitivamente se ensañaron de la peor manera, lo colgaron de la viga del techo amarrándole las piernas para dejarlo con la cabeza para abajo, lo apuñalaron en todo el cuerpo y lo terminaron decapitaron. Varios policías que se apersonaron en el lugar coincidieron en que nunca habían visto una escena tan macabra en sus vidas.

Una vez más la figura "Nasty" se vio asociada al doble homicidio aunque por la magnitud del mismo, todo parecía indicar que en dicha ocasión hubo un cómplice que la ayudó o al menos eso era lo que los policías especulaban, sostenían que difícilmente una mujer iba a poder proceder así en solitario.

Ese caso en particular tuvo mucha repercusión en los medios de prensa y se volvía a reiterar de forma constante el ofrecimiento de la jugosa recompensa por la captura de la criminal en cuestión. Incluso los propios civiles andaban con muchísima rabia por lo acontecido con aquel joven y se agrupaban en cuadrillas para vigilar las calles y alertar a la policía sobre cualquier eventualidad que se pudiera presentar.

Yuri y Christophe no sabían qué pensar al respecto. Ahora sí un verdadero asesino serial andaba suelto y utilizaba el tan infame apodo atribuido al joven ruso para perpetrar verdaderas masacres e incriminar así a Plisetsky, hundiéndole mucho más de lo que ya estaba y abultando su prontuario de crímenes.

—Estoy perdido. Si salgo a la calle van a matarme -reconoció el rubio- ¿Quién es el hijo de perra que está haciendo todo esto? ¡Si cree que va a detenerme, está muy equivocado!

—Creo que tendrás que quedarte un poco más aquí -replicó Chris, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón-

—¿Y si solo se trata de una trampa para obligarme a salir de mi escondite? Quizás él ya sabe que estoy aquí y solo quiere tenderme una emboscada.

—Lo dudo. Si Victor sabe que estás aquí y quiere atraparte, puedo asegurarte que vendrá personalmente por ti.

\---

Mientras tanto, el detective Nikiforov acabó de reunir más datos sobre los pormenores del horrendo crimen y justo allí llegó a una notable conclusión que lo dejaba en medio de un laberinto.

—¡Yuri no lo hizo! -exclamó en voz alta- Definitivamente no fue él. Esto es obra de algún desgraciado está tomando ventaja de todo esto para cometer crímenes con otro tipo de trasfondo. Lo peor es que ellos ni siquiera lo están notando -suspiró- De seguir esto así, Yuri también tiene sus días contados.

Al cabo de una semana, las cosas se pusieron todavía peores con la aparición de nuevas víctimas, todas seguían el mismo patrón de ajusticiamiento y llevaban el supuesto sello personal de "Nasty".

—¿¡Qué demonios pretende esa demente!? ¡¡¡Está provocando masacre tras masacre en dos estados!!! -los gritos desaforados del jefe de policía se escuchaban en todo el piso y Victor sabiendo que podría ser mandado al demonio por atreverse a ingresar al despacho ajeno sin siquiera llamar a la puerta- ¡¡¡No la estamos pudiendo capturar y usted no es capaz de brindar datos concretos, detective!!!

El albino vio a su superior echando humo y vociferando al teléfono, era evidente que se encontraba hablando con Leo y por lo que parecía, todo el trabajo de investigación estaba resultando infructuoso. El ofuscado hombre colgó abruptamente el teléfono al ver a Victor frente a él.

—¿Problemas, señor? -preguntó con visible sorna, era su manera de tomar represalia por el arresto que el otro había dictaminado-

—¿Qué demonios quiere, Nikiforov?

—Pues...escuché sus gritos y me preocupé -el cinismo era por demás palpable en sus expresiones- Así que vine hasta aquí para asegurarme de que no le haya dado un aneurisma.

—¡Lárguese de mi oficina de inmediato! -exigió el hombre- No estoy de humor para tolerar sus estupideces.

Lejos de obedecer la orden impartida, Victor estiró una silla y tomó asiento frente al escritorio de su superior.

—¿Entonces ya se dio cuenta que no fue muy acertado dejar a Leo a cargo del caso? -espetó el ruso, observando al hombre con una fijeza inquietante-

—Mire detective, si se encuentra aquí para insistirme que lo reincorpore, está perdiendo su tiempo y puede volver por donde vino -el otro señaló hacia la puerta-

—Están llevando mal las riendas del caso y los criminales los están superando rápidamente -el albino elevó una ceja, volviéndolo a desafiar de manera abierta- ¿Se da cuenta de eso, señor? -todo lo que deseaba era que su jefe reconociera que lo necesitaba para seguir adelante con la investigación-

—¿¡Cómo que los criminales!? Esto lo está ocasionando una sola psicópata.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro ya de eso.

—¿Qué insinúa, Nikiforov?

—Algo muy lógico, señor -sonrió- Posiblemente esto ya no tiene nada que ver con Nasty.

—¿Por qué está tan seguro de eso?

—Porque la conozco mejor que cualquiera de los incompetentes que trabajan bajo sus órdenes.

—Sus teorías descabelladas no me van a descolocar y no permitiré más irreverencias de su parte.

—¿Y qué va a hacer, señor? Ya estoy bajo arresto y cesado en mis funciones.

—Está haciendo grandes méritos para que inicie los trámites de su baja definitiva.

—Solo piénselo. O mejor, ponga a su detective sobre aviso antes de que se lo devuelvan en una bolsa mortuoria. Ustedes están enfrentándose a alguien desconocido y aún mucho más peligroso que una prostituta con ínfulas de justiciera.

—¡¡¡Lárguese de una maldita vez, Victor Nikiforov!!!

—Con su permiso...señor -se puso de pie y salió de esa oficina con cierta desazón, sabía que su jefe era un jodido obstinado y que prefería ser destituido antes que darle la razón, aún así sabía que logró sembrarle múltiples dudas-

\---

Yuri sentía que iba a enloquecer con todo lo que salía en las noticias, implicándolo en una serie de masacres que nada tenían que ver con él ni con el objetivo de su venganza. Chris estaba preocupado pero no sabía qué más podía hacer para ayudarlo, ya que lo notaba más ansioso y alterado que nunca.

El rubio pasó gran parte de esa noche en vela, sabía que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño bajo ninguna circunstancia y por alguna razón, también recordaba con insistencia a aquel hombre de bellos ojos celestes, ese que una vez más estaba allí en sus pensamientos, quizás de un modo más persistente. En tanto Yuri se negaba rotundamente a reconocer que lo echaba de menos y le mortificaba saber que quizás moriría sin volver a verlo.

Cuando ya no pudo más consigo mismo y todo eso que lo atormentaba, hizo las sábanas a un lado y permaneció un momento sentado al borde de la cama. Una mezcla de sensaciones contrapuestas le quemaba el pecho y lo confundían, quería romper en llanto, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le imposibilitaba respirar con normalidad pero las lágrimas no salían.

Aquella probablemente había sido la noche más extraña y desconcertante en la vida de Yuri Plisetsky pero había tomado una decisión definitiva, sin reparar en todos los estigmas que pesaban sobre su persona. Sabía que el otro no despertaría en muchas horas porque él mismo se aseguró de ponerle una dosis adecuada de somnífero en su bebida. No tuvo opción, de lo contrario no iba a poder marcharse como quería.

—Gracias por todo, Chris -se acercó a dejar un casto y tierno beso en los labios del suizo- Fue lindo conocerte.

Luego de eso, Plisetsky tomó sus cosas y se marchó antes del amanecer. En el fondo lamentó muchísimo haberse ido de esa manera, después de todo, Giacometti fue una de las pocas personas que lo trató bien en años. Estaba seguro que lo extrañaría y que no lo olvidaría jamás aunque también estaba consciente de que esa había sido la última vez que lo vería. Ahora estaba viajando en línea recta y directo a su inminente final, ese final que estaba cada vez más cerca y que tal vez estaba esperando desde hace años.

—Solo un poco más y te habré vengado, mamá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Últimos capítulos. Ya se viene el "gran" final.  
> Gracias por leer ♥


	12. Riesgos

Ni siquiera había amanecido cuando la tranquilidad en el cuartel del departamento de policía de Los Ángeles se vio alterada. Las sirenas empezaron a sonar y a través de los altos parlantes se anunciaba que todos los que se encontraban dentro del edificio debían evacuar de inmediato. Victor despertó todo aturdido sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero enseguida llamaron desesperadamente a su puerta y del susto, dio un brinco para de inmediato salir de la cama e ir a ver de qué se trataba aquello.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un colega que traía una expresión de espanto y casi gritando le pidió que abandonara el lugar cuanto antes.

—Nikiforov, debes salir del edificio ya mismo. ¡¡¡Se registró una amenaza de bomba!!!

La noticia generó revuelo en todo el lugar y las personas que se hallaban en el sitio se vieron obligadas a despejar. Victor se vistió rápidamente y se dispuso a dejar el edificio en lo que los expertos llegaban para proceder al control y revisión de las instalaciones. Una vez que el albino estuvo afuera, se acercó a sus compañeros a indagar sobre la cuestión.

—Una llamada anónima alertó sobre una supuesta bomba en el cuartel, por lo que se está siguiendo el protocolo de seguridad -le comentó uno de sus colegas-

—¡Vaya mierda! ¿Por qué ahora? -murmuró el detective, fastidiado porque su descanso fue interrumpido de manera abrupta justo cuando luego de días pudo por fin conciliar el sueño-

Pero no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer; él y todo el personal tendrían que aguardar a que la revisión general diera por concluida y se tuviera la certeza de que no había peligro. Nikiforov fue a buscar un lugar en dónde sentarse, sabía que estarían allí por horas sin actividad alguna.

—¡Oh, genial! -resopló en cuanto vio a su jefe llegando al lugar profiriendo gritos como ya era una costumbre, lo habían alertado sobre la situación y tuvo que apersonarse en el sitio, exigiendo explicaciones a sus subordinados en actividad; por primera vez, Victor agradeció el hecho de estar cesado en sus funciones y no tendría a su superior molestándolo y dándole órdenes como a los demás-

Lo que nadie sabía hasta ese momento era que la amenaza de bomba se trató de algo falso. Una artimaña preparada por cierto grupo delictivo que estaba siendo investigado por el personal policial del estado, al que se les atribuía varios crímenes recientes. Ese mismo grupo estaba planeando dar un golpe y todo resultó una vil treta para ganar un poco de tiempo. No pasarían muchas horas para que las trágicas noticias llegaran hasta allí, las cosas no harían más que empeorar.

\---

En esos momentos y luego de haber abordado al menos cuatro autobuses distintos desde que partió de Montgomery, Yuri había llegado a la ciudad de Savannah, en el Estado de Georgia. Se sentía horriblemente exhausto y necesitaba encontrar un sitio en donde quedarse a descansar al menos medio día antes de proseguir su viaje. Estaba bastante receloso y alerta cuando caminaba por esas calles desconocidas con una extraña sensación de miedo, no sabía si allí también lo estaría buscando la policía o si la gente estaría al tanto sobre los horribles crímenes que sucedieron los últimos días y que le atribuían a él.

Estuvo recorriendo un poco, buscando algún tipo de pensión donde albergarse y aprovechó para comprar algo para comer mientras caminaba. Tuvo que esconderse un par de veces detrás de los automóviles estacionados en la calle cuando se percataba de la presencia de móviles policiales que patrullaban la zona.

Cuando el peligro aparentemente pasó, el joven llegó hasta un hostal al cual ingresó sin dudar para ver si encontraba allí un lugar disponible para quedarse. Al ingresar, se encontró con una mujer que atendía allí, la misma era de mediana edad y tenía una cara de pocos amigos pero su semblante cambió por completo en cuanto vio al recién llegado, una sonrisa exagerada se dibujó en su rostro y Yuri notó a la perfección el modo en el que se acomodó la blusa para hacer que su escote quedara más a la vista.

—¿Tendrá alguna habitación individual disponible? -preguntó el rubio viéndola con seriedad-

—Claro que sí -respondió ella- Te daré la mejor de todas -añadió con un tono que pretendía sonar seductor- ¿Me permites una identificación, por favor?

Yuri tragó saliva ante tal petición, le ponía nervioso tener que mostrar sus documentos y que el hecho de que llevaran tanto tiempo expirados llamaran la atención. Cuando estuvo en el hotel de Phoenix ese detalle pasó inadvertido para el encargado del establecimiento donde se alojó pero era poco probable que corriera con tanta suerte de nuevo. Al notar que aparentemente le había gustado a la mujer, decidió hacer uso de sus encantos para disuadirla.

—Disculpa, ¿puedo saber tu nombre? -le sonrió también, dejando de lado su porte serio-

—Eh...sí, desde luego -respondió ella toda ruborizada- Soy Emma.

—Emma -susurró- Es un nombre muy hermoso en verdad, tan hermoso como su dueña.

—Muchas gracias.

—Dime algo, Emma ¿Podría entregarte luego mi documento? -preguntó- Es que vengo de un viaje agotador y me urge ir a dormir. Prometo que te lo doy en cuanto despierte -guiñó un ojo-

La mujer se sonrojó aún más, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante ese gesto. Encontraba al chico tremendamente atractivo y creyó que estaba coqueteando con ella, correspondiendo a sus provocaciones iniciales.

—De acuerdo, puedes entregármelo luego. Pero al menos dime cómo te llamas para anotarte en la lista -pidió ella y le entregó la llave de una habitación, entonces el otro aprovechó para tocarle la mano, provocando que la mujer se cohibiera totalmente-

—Claro -asintió el muchacho- Me llamo Victor -volvió a sonreír ante su ocurrencia- Victor Nikiforov.

—Que tengas una buena estadía aquí, Victor.

—Gracias, linda. Te veo después -hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y al voltear puso una cara de asco, le había resultado por demás desagradable tener que proceder de ese modo que consideraba de mal gusto pero no tuvo más opción, ya luego vería como zafar de todo aquello-

\---

En tanto, en Los Ángeles las cosas se tornaron realmente críticas y se dispuso el acuartelamiento urgente de todo el personal policial. Tras haber sido desestimada la amenaza de bomba, la tétrica noticia finalmente llegó hasta allí. Agentes que fueron enviados a investigar a una organización delictiva sufrieron un atentado en una carretera interestatal y entre ellos se encontraba el detective Leo de la Iglesia.

Según trascendió, un par de camionetas aparecieron en un cruce aislado, las mismas cerraron el paso al móvil policial y descendieron varios hombres con armas de grueso calibre que empezaron a abrir fuego. Rociaron con balas el vehículo en el que viajaban cinco policías y tras eso, huyeron raudamente.

Cuando Victor supo lo que había pasado, irrumpió de inmediato en la oficina de su superior para interiorizarse mejor del caso pero fue reprendido por el ofuscado hombre que estaba con los nervios de punta mientras mantenía una reunión con otros altos mandos, cosa que el albino le importó poco y nada.

Todos voltearon a verlo. Se lo notaba en verdad muy afectado. Ni bien sus colegas le pasaron la terrible información, se puso como loco y necesitaba saber qué había pasado con su amigo norteamericano. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si hubo sobrevivientes.

—¡¡¡Lárguese Nikiforov!!! -gritó el hombre señalando hacia la puerta- ¡¡¡No tiene autorización para estar aquí!!!

—Dígame qué pasó con Leo, señor ¿¡Lo mataron!? -preguntó con visible desesperación, ignorando la orden de su jefe-

—Todavía no tengo los nombres de los fallecidos pero salga de esta oficina de inmediato.

—Déjeme ir allá, por favor -pidió-

—¡De ninguna manera! Usted sigue cesado en sus funciones y así se mantendrá.

—Entienda que no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

—¡¡¡He dicho que no!!!

Victor no pudo resistirlo más, apretó sus puños con fuerza y completamente fuera de sí se metió de lleno al lugar, caminando con actitud amenazante hacia su superior y dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

No pudo responder, estaba preso de una enorme e incontenible rabia. Tomó a su superior del cuello del uniforme y volvió a intentarlo una vez más.

—¡¡¡Déjeme ir, maldita sea!!!

—¿Tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, Nikiforov? No irá y con esto solo ha terminado por agravar su situación.

Sin mediar palabras, Victor arrojó al hombre contra una pared y este impactó contra la misma con violencia, quedando maltrecho y lastimado.

—Ahí tiene mi carta de renuncia, señor -pronunció- ¡¡¡Ahora váyase al infierno!!! -gritó para luego marcharse del lugar con prisa, dejando a todos completamente estupefactos-

Tan rápido como pudo, Victor fue hasta su habitación para recoger sus cosas y marcharse antes del cuartel policial de que vinieran por él para llevárselo a alguna celda y encerrarlo allí por lo que había hecho. Abandonó la dependencia y ya fue tarde cuando fueron a buscarlo, no lo encontraron por ninguna parte.

Lo única persona que podía ayudar a Victor en ese momento era un viejo amigo al que no veía hacía meses, así que no lo pensó dos veces cuando abordó un taxi y fue al domicilio de aquel hombre. Esperaba encontrarlo, de lo contrario estaría perdido y no iba a poder llevar a cabo los planes que tenía en mente.

Descendió del taxi frente a una lujosa casa y se anunció. Para su fortuna, la persona que buscaba sí se encontraba allí y accedió a recibirlo casi de inmediato. El hombre no tardó en notar el estado en el que Victor se encontraba y se sintió preocupado por él. Lo invitó a pasar a la sala para platicar mejor.

—Disculpa que haya venido así, tan de repente y sin avisarte nada -empezó diciendo Nikiforov- Pero en verdad...eres el único que puedes ayudarme en estos momentos, Georgi.

—¿Qué sucede, Victor? ¿Por qué estás tan angustiado?

—Varios de mis compañeros fueron comisionados a una misión fuera del estado, les tendieron una emboscada y acribillaron el vehículo en el que viajaban. No me dejaron ir a interiorizarme de la situación y presenté mi renuncia. Estoy fuera de las filas policiales -lanzó un suspiro de resignación-

—¿¡Renunciaste!? No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Lo estoy, amigo. Estaba cumpliendo un arresto que me impuso mi entonces superior, el muy desgraciado no me permitió ir a ver lo que pasó con mis colegas, así que no pude soportarlo más y yo mismo me dí de baja.

—Pero Victor, ¿cómo es que tiraste tantos años de impecable carrera a la basura así de una manera tan impulsiva?

—Georgi, entre los que sufrieron el atentado se encuentra uno de mis mejores amigos y no sé si está vivo o muerto. No puedo evitar sentirme horriblemente culpable porque lo enviaron en mi lugar. ¡¡¡Yo tenía que estar allí y no él!!!

—Comprendo -respondió el otro- ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

—Necesito que me prestes todas las armas que tengas aquí, también un auto y algo de dinero. 

—¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer, Vitya?

—No me lo preguntes, por favor. Eres el único que puede echarme una mano ahora. Prometo que te devolveré todo pero esto es de vida o muerte y no hay tiempo que perder.

El hombre quedó pensativo por unos segundos, viendo atentamente a su amigo y no tuvo corazón para negarle su ayuda. Suspiró y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia su escritorio, abrió un cajón y de allí sacó una caja para después volver a encaminarse hacia el albino.

—No hay problema con lo del dinero y el automóvil, te los puedo prestar. Pero solo tengo esta arma, no sé si te va a servir -inquirió el dueño de casa, pasándole la caja que contenía una pistola con sus respectivas balas-

—Sí, me servirá de momento aunque no será suficiente -respondió el -otro- Ni modo, deberé ir a comprarlas a la frontera con México. Saldré de inmediato.

—Pero Victor, eso es demasiado arriesgado. Ese lugar es un nido de delincuentes. ¡Podrían matarte!

—¿Se te olvida que estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con ellos?

—Sí, pero...--

—¡Qué no me pasará nada, hombre!

—Está bien. Solo ten cuidado.

\---

Victor se marchó de la casa de Georgi tras conseguir que le prestara un vehículo y una importante suma de dinero. La idea del hombre era llegar a la frontera y comprar armamento de grueso calibre a algún traficante. Algo sumamente riesgoso pero no había otro modo de proseguir con los planes que tenía en mente y necesitaba armas para defenderse. Ya no contaría con protección policial y ahora con lo que pensaba hacer, pasaría probablemente a ser un criminal más.

Vio un mapa y supo exactamente el camino que debía tomar. Tenía poco más de dos horas para llegar a la frontera así que imprimió velocidad y tomó la carretera. No estaba en sus planes parar a no ser que necesitara recargar el tanque de combustible pero para su fortuna, el mismo estaba casi lleno.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Victor llegó a un lugar ubicado a escasos kilómetros de la frontera con México. Era un sitio donde funcionaban mayormente bares de mala muerte e improvisados moteles, claramente una zona liberada donde no ingresaban policías porque simplemente eran sobornados para hacer la vista gorda, aquel era un territorio de traficantes y proxenetas.

Victor comenzó a recorrer el lugar y frente a cada bar por el que pasaba, una cantidad de mujeres y hombres le ofrecían sus servicios de acompañante a bajo costo. Apenas estaba atardeciendo pero ya se veían desmanes como peleas callejeras y gente drogándose en las veredas. No pudo evitar recordar a Yuri, quien de seguro pasó años de su vida desenvolviéndose en un ambiente similar.

Finalmente llegó al lugar que estaba buscando, golpeó una puerta completamente oxidada un par de veces y cuando pensaba llamar por tercera vez, una mujer lo recibió apuntándolo directamente con una pistola. Pudo ver que detrás de ella estaban otros hombres también armados.

—¿Quién demonios eres y qué buscas aquí, gringo? -preguntó ella-

—Busco al "Fantasma", quiero negociar -respondió el albino-

La temeraria mujer observó de reojo a uno de los sujetos que estaban ahí cerca y éste le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Entra -ordenó- ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Victor.

—¿Cuánto traes?

—40...de los grandes -contestó Nikiforov-

—Bien. Ustedes dos, inspecciónenlo y que espere aquí -ordenó ella a los tipos que estaban ahí cerca-

Antes de que los sujetos procedieran a inspeccionar a Victor, le dieron la oportunidad de entregar todas las armas que tuviera con él. El albino solo llevaba la pistola que su amigo Georgi le había dado y cumplió con las exigencias, aún así, los tipos comenzaron a a palparlo para asegurarse que no trajera más municiones ocultas. En tanto, la mujer que antes lo acompañaba, bajó por unas escaleras hacia una especie de sótano.

—¿Qué es todo ese escándalo allá arriba? -preguntó un joven hombre que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio, con los pies encima del mismo, rodeado de gruesos fajos de billetes de dólares y pesos mexicanos, los cuales estaba contando afanosamente de forma manual-

—Tenemos visita -contestó la mujer- Es un gringo que quiere negociar. Dice tener 40 de los grandes.

—¿Sabes quién es? -preguntó ese a quien apodaban "El Fantasma"-

—Jamás lo he visto por aquí y si te soy sincera, me da mala espina. Me cae que es un policía encubierto o algo así.

—¡A la mierda! No voy a negociar con un pinche policía -sentenció el joven de origen mexicano- Tengo que viajar mañana y quiero dejar todo en orden por aquí, ningún policía gringo va a venir a chingarme los planes a última hora.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Mándalo a chingar a su madre -contestó el otro tranquilamente y volvió su vista al dinero que estaba contando-

—¿Lo echo a la mierda así sin más? -se sintió confundida con la respuesta ajena-

—¡Quiébralo! -exclamó el joven, dando la orden para que lo asesinen-

—Con mucho gusto -la mujer sonrió y cargó su arma, luego dio media vuelta para volver al piso de arriba-


End file.
